Young Forever
by fuckthehopes
Summary: "Sufres porque eres joven". Ese tipo de definición es una mierda. Uno sólo quiere divertirse, crecer, ser libre. ¿Está bien que tome este camino? ¡A quién le importa! Simplemente deseamos ser por siempre jóvenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko, yo sólo los haré sufrir un rato.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **- _Uso de sustancias nocivas._**

 ** _-Situaciones de índole sexual._**

 ** _-Lenguaje obsceno._**

 _*Si gustan pongan ésta canción de fondo:v es besha besha  
_

 _www . youtube watch?v=LwVbCIA1hgc_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._  
**

 ** _화양연화_**

El dilema más grande para cualquier ser humano siempre sería el dejar ir a las personas, a los objetos, a los recuerdos.

La garganta de Charlotte tenía un nudo que hacía que su tráquea doliera, impidiéndole suavemente el respirar con facilidad.

Observó sus nudillos blancos, atrapando el volante de la camioneta que se encontraba conduciendo. No se había dado cuenta hasta que aparcó de cuán fuerte sostenía el pedazo de plástico entre sus manos.

La peligris suspiró pesadamente, dejando ir todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones.

Las cosas en el pequeño pueblo de Sweet Amoris estaban exactamente como las recordaba; la playa seguía siendo igual de hermosa como la recordaba.

A pesar de ser un día parcialmente soleado, el aire frío golpeó con fuerza su rostro, volviéndola consciente de la realidad de las cosas. Quizá se debía a que era entrada la tarde, quizá era porque el clima iba a juego con su estado anímico. Nimiedades en las que no debía detenerse.

Observó desde la ventana del automóvil cómo el paisaje naranja se teñía de tonos lilas, logrando que las olas del mar se transformarán a colores morados. Abrió la puerta y posó sus botas negras en la blanca arena del mar. Antes de salir por completo estiró su brazo para alcanzar una bolsa tejida al estilo tribal que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia unos troncos acomodados en un semicírculo, que tenían a un lado una desgastadísima silla de automóvil posada en la arena. Una vez se echó en la misma acarició los miles de rayones y garabatos plasmados en la tela gris. Su sonrisa se llenó de nostalgia, y miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, como un caleidoscopio lleno de diferentes matices.

Sus ojos celestes se perdieron observando al mar, mientras su cerebro estaba en un limbo de recuerdos.

Risas.

Alcohol.

Agua.

Plumas.

Diversión.

Fuego.

Al darse cuenta de cómo su mente se adentraba más en su pequeño martirio, sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier clase de recuerdo doloroso. Situó la bolsa de tela entre sus piernas, y vació su contenido en la arena de la playa.

Mordió su labio en el momento en el que su corazón se estrujó con fuerza.

Montones de rollos de fotografías, un papel a medio quemar, pulseras, dos polaroids, una cajetilla vacía de cigarrillos y pequeñas bengalas sin usar.

Volvió sus manos puños, y le tomó varios segundos el regular su agitada respiración.

Estiró la mano hacia las dos polaroids que sobresalían entre todas esas cosas. Sintió como las manos le sudaban, y una risa sarcástica brotó naturalmente de su garganta.

─Castiel se habría burlado fuertemente en mi cara.

Acercó con decisión las instantáneas a su cara, y ésta vez las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa genuina.

La primera foto mostraba a un grupo de adolescentes muy basto; ellos apenas rozaban los dieciséis y diecisiete años.

Todos sonreían o hacían caras raras, separados por parejas, mostrando alguna clase de gesto romántico o con miradas significativas.

La segunda constaba del mismo escenario en el que se encontraba en ese mismo momento, volteando hacia el mar. Ésta se le antojó realmente triste y gris.

Sintió algo húmedo surcar sus mejillas, y volteó el rostro hacia el cielo, esperando encontrarse con algún indicio de nubes cargadas de agua. Tocó con su mano libre sus pómulos, encontrando efectivamente agua salada bajar por ellas.

Sin querer dejó caer ambas fotografías, y cubrió su rostro contraído con las palmas de sus manos.

El cielo comenzó a derretirse en matices oscuros, convirtiendo las olas en una ruidosa masa de color negro profundo.

Hacía muchos años alguien le había dicho que el tiempo curaba las heridas.

Era el mentiroso más grande que nunca hubiese conocido.

Los sollozos de la adulta peligris se juntaban en armonía con el sonido de las olas chocando, y ella apenas y atinó a acercar sus rodillas hasta hacerse un ovillo en el sillón en el que se encontraba.

Nadie nunca les advirtió del verdadero peligro y dolor de volverse adultos. Y ella nunca les habría creído el pesar inimaginable que les esperaba años atrás.

* * *

 **Fichas:**

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Edad: entre 15 y 18 años**

 **Físico:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Historia: Aquí plasmen los sueños, metas, problemas, situaciones familiares y esas cosas de sus OC's, será parte muy importante para la elección de las mismas 7u7**

 **Chico: Todos menos Viktor (Incluso Alexy está disponible, y si gustan pueden mandar un OC hombre;D)**

 **Extra:**

* * *

 _Aquí, la siempre perdida fucthehopes:v  
_

 _Muchas gracias y un aguacate para las que se dieron el tiempo de leer 7u7 espero con todo mi cocoro que participen porque tengo muchas sorpresas prepradas para este fanfic:DDD_

 _es una temática simple, que voy a exprimir hasta la médula:v como siempre prometo Angst, muchísimo Angst._

 _Espero con los brazos abiertos a sus fichas:v e intentaré actualizar todo lo que tengo porque hasta hace poco me libré de las oblugaciones, lel, ni si quiera he leído una simple cosa:'l_

 _Bueno, bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir, más que gracias. Un abrazote mushashas, nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ChiNo... te amo y te odio.**

 **¿Vieron la tienda de verano? JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODER TODO ESTÁ TAN BARATO Y TAN BONITO QUE VOY A VENDER VARIOS RIÑONES PARA COMPRARLO TODO.**

 **Ejém, eso.**

* * *

 _Capítulo I._

 _Run._

Tara caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela de Sweet Amoris. Sus anaranjados ojos estaban pegados al suelo, y sus rizos castaños cubrían los audífonos que estaban posados en sus oídos. Movía la cabeza de vez en cuando al ritmo de la canción que pasara en el playlist, mientras tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Iba camino a la parte trasera de la escuela, y dentro de su mochila llevaba una que otra fritura encargada por sus amigos.

Al ir tan aislada en su mundo, no pudo notar cuando una pequeña rubia chocó contra su cuerpo, logrando desbalancearla y tirarla al suelo con ella encima.

─ ¡Ta…! ¿Lo vis…? ¡…elta! ─Los ojos de Tara se alzaron hasta encontrar los grises de Rous, que brillaban de la emoción.

Detrás del revoloteante cuerpo de Rous venían agitadas Charlotte y Pam. Esta última tuvo que detenerse a respirar un rato por la carrera que parecía se habían dado.

La chica de cabello rizado decidió poner su mano sobre los labios de la rubia. Y se reincorporó aun cubriéndole la boca. Con la otra mano se sacó los audífonos y al fin quitó su mano sólo para escuchar un chillido proferido por la garganta de Rous.

Volteó a ver a la cuarta chica que se acercó. Artemis. Que se cruzó de brazos mientras reía ante la acción de su amiga rubia.

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó sumamente confundida la de ojos naranjas.

Apenas era el primer día de clases, y su amiga ya se encontraba emocionada sobre lo que sea que hubiese visto.

Pam se acercó, recargándose en el hombro de Charlotte, y antes de hablar observó también con rareza las acciones de Rous.

─Parece ser que Kentin ha vuelto ─Comentó la peli verde, señalando el interior del instituto ─Pero ha digievolucionado. Ha venido en forma de militar con mala cara.

Artemis no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de la chica, y darle la razón.

Tara las miró confundida, pero decidió ignorarlas y siguió su camino hasta donde tenía planeado ir.

─¡Oye, no nos ignores!

Y así como ellas dijeron, ignoró los quejidos de las tres chicas, y siguió hasta la pequeña mesa de madera situada debajo de un árbol en el patio.

Sentados en la misma estaban Castiel, Lysandro y Felicity. Ésta última siendo ayudada por Lysandro para escribir algo.

A un lado de Castiel estaba su guitarra, mientras él discutía alguna tontería con Nathaniel y reía de vez en cuando. Una vez llegó a un lado de ellos le lanzó una bolsa de papas fritas a Castiel, quien la atrapó rápidamente.

─Qué milagro que Debrah no está colgada de ti, Cass─ comentó la de cabello rizado, a lo que Nathaniel soltó una risita incómoda.

Castiel golpeó el hombro de Nathaniel en un gesto amistoso, y fulminó con la mirada a la chica ─La vieja tenía que hablar con ella y Viktor ─respondió secamente y abriendo la bolsa de frituras.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, recargando su cabeza en la parte de atrás de la mesa.

Parecía un día simple y aburrido.

Lo mismo de siempre, diferente fecha.

.

.

.

Phoebe gruñó con fuerza en el momento en el que su teléfono recibió la vigésima llamada de su guardaespaldas principal.

¡Apenas era su cuarta hora en la escuela! No era posible que pensarán que las clases ya habían terminado.

Recargó su cabeza en la puertita de metal de su nuevo casillero. No podía creer que a pesar de ser una nueva ciudad, su padre siguiera sobre ella como si de una sombra se tratase.

Aún en esa posición, le tiró una pequeña patada al casillero. Y como si hubiese roto trece espejos, su suerte demostró ser lo peor del mundo. La directora iba saliendo de la sala que se encontraba a un lado de ella, y pegó el grito en el cielo cuando vio la acción de la castaña.

Detrás de la viejecilla que apenas esa mañana conoció, vio a un par de chicos de más o menos su edad. No se detuvo mucho a observarlos. Un pelinegro de ojos dorados y una castaña que tenía más maquillaje que ropa encima, nada fuera de lo normal.

Poco escuchó de los gritos de la directora, más que debía quedarse dos horas después de la escuela para "pagar" su insulto a las instalaciones.

Eso en lugar de preocuparla la alegró. Dos horas extra fuera de su hogar era lo que más necesitaba.

Una vez terminó el mini regaño, se volteó solo para chocar con el hombro de un chico castaño, quien iba vestido con pantalones militares. Éste le dedicó una mirada pesada, y ella se la devolvió con gusto.

─Qué buen humor tienen todos aquí…

.

.

.

El murmullo en al fondo del pasillo se alzaba fuertemente. Todos rodeaban en un círculo a quienes fuesen las estrellas del momento.

Castiel se abrió paso entre las personas, más para salir hacia la azotea que para cotillear como toda la escuela estaba haciendo.

Apenas y estaban terminando la quinta hora, y ya todos estaban haciendo un alboroto por quizá nada.

─ ¡A mí me respetas, estúpida! ─Castiel reconoció fácilmente la voz molestosa de Amber, que seguro estaba buscando nuevas víctimas entre los recién llegados al instituto de Sweet Amoris. No le sorprendía. La chica siempre se encontraba necesitada de atención y poder. Aún no comprendía cómo podía ser de la misma familia que su amigo rubio.

Vio como otra chica, de cabello rubio brillante se paraba frente a Amber, con las facciones calmadas y seguras. La postura de la chica era firme, y hasta parecía que aburrida del griterío y escándalo que estaba formando la chica de rizos.

─No veo por qué debería, si tú no lo hiciste conmigo, querida.

─ ¡Porque yo mando aquí, descerebrada!

─Aún no veo que los demás se postren ante ti, princesa.

─¿Se pos… qué?

La carcajada que largó Castiel hizo que la atención de todos se volviera hacia él. Y al sentirse un poco incómodo, frunció el ceño en un gesto de chico malo, gruñéndoles a todos los que seguían aún con la vista en él.

Amber observó con nerviosismo cómo de nuevo la atención la tenían ellas. Aclaró su garganta nerviosamente, y cuadró los hombros supuestamente para infundir miedo.

─¿Sabes? No vales la pen… ─Antes de terminar su oración vio como la chica frente a ella rodó sus ojos violetas y caminó escaleras arriba hacia la biblioteca.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio y estupefactos, aún observando el camino que tomó la de cabello corto.

El grupo de personas comenzó a dispersarse, pero Castiel aún tenía sus orbes grises sobre el lugar en el que desapareció la chica de ojos violetas.

No sintió el momento en el que su novia llegó a su lado, ni tampoco cuando comenzó a decir su nombre con fuerza. La castaña de trenzas movió un poco el cuerpo de Castiel.

─ ¿Gatito? ¿Qué miras? ─el pelinegro volcó su mirada a la azulina de Debrah, y regresó de nuevo a la realidad.

─Nada ─La simple respuesta de Castiel dejó intrigada a la chica de tacones, quien intentó seguirle el paso hacia la azotea.

.

.

.

Eran ya al menos las cinco de la tarde, por lo cual se suponía que la jornada de castigos había terminado.

Alexy se encontraba ahí debido a que lo encontraron durmiendo en la biblioteca en lugar de asistiendo a la clase del profesor Farrés. Ni si quiera había valido la pena, porque los libros en los que había dormido eran de lo más incómodos. Él sólo había ido ahí para ver al universitario que cuidaba de los tomos en los estantes pertenecientes a la escuela, pero parecía que el chico no se había presentado; después de todo habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

En toda la hora de castigo no pudo despegar su mirada de la chica de cabello largo y castaño a un lado de él. La chica era muy linda, pero su bonito rostro era arruinado por el ceño fruncido que pareció acompañarla todo el tiempo. Su cabello se veía tan suave al tacto, que Alexy tuvo unas ganas casi irrefrenables de estirar su mano y acariciar un tirabuzón de las puntas. Pero no lo hizo por lo raro que parecería.

Una vez el profesor a cargo les avisó que podían retirarse, ambos se dirigieron de alguna manera juntos hacia el portón de la escuela.

Alexy debía verse con sus demás amigos y su hermano debajo del muelle de la ciudad. Era un ritual que nunca habían roto a pesar de los años, y que parecía que no iba a desaparecer en mucho tiempo.

El chico peli azul escuchó el gruñido de la chica a un lado de él, y también observó como ella abruptamente se detuvo al ver a unos gorilas a las afueras del portón.

La curiosidad picó en su lengua, y cuando la chica parecía un conejito acorralado decidió alzar la voz.

─Mhmm, hey ─Alexy escuchó la incomodidad en su voz, y se encogió de hombros cuando la nueva puso una mirada pesada sobre él.

─¿Qué?

─Ehm, ¿quieres ayuda? ─Alex intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y si bien estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola si ella se lo decía, quería ayudarla.

La chica lo observó con una ceja alzada, en gesto de incredulidad. Y el chico peli azul se sentía cada vez más incómodo ─Ya sabes, parece que quieres huir.

El comentario del chico no había sido con malas intenciones, sin embargo caló un poco en Phoebe, que se encogió mirando hacia la salida del instituto.

Lo siguiente no fue algo que Alexy se esperara, y lo sorprendió a sobremanera que la chica agachara la cabeza y asintiera, tomando la mano del peli azul en un apretón.

De alguna manera eso hizo sentir bien a ambos, y Alex le dio una de las sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.

Sabía perfectamente al lugar al que la llevaría.

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente a un lado del portón, y lanzaron sus bolsas al otro lado del muro que dividía las instalaciones de la escuela de la calle.

El chico peli azul subió con bastante agilidad, y a punto de saltar entre la calle y la escuela estiró su mano para tomar la de Phoebe.

─Cuando caigamos, corre lo más rápido que puedas, porque seguro esos gorilas nos verán.

Ella asintió sonrojada, confiando bastante en las palabras del chico de ojos violáceos.

─Bien. Uno. Dos ¡Tres!

Ambos dieron un tirón hacia el otro lado del muro, y Alexy sostuvo a la pequeña Castaña para que no se lastimara.

Ella tardó un poco en recordar lo que debían hacer, pero antes de que los hombres vestidos en negro los notaran, el llamativo chico tomó ambas bolsas y susurró en el oído de la chica, causando escalofríos raros en ella.

 _─Corre._

* * *

 ** _Las odio y las amo con todo mi corazón._**

 ** _Mandaron más fichas de las que yo me esperaba, en serio._**

 ** _Fue tan jodidamente difícil elegir a las chicas, porque cuando pensaba que ya tenía a la indicada, venía otra igual de buena._**

 ** _Bueno, en serio en serio lamento no poder ponerlas a todas, pero sólo hay pocos chicos:'v y aún así siento que hice las elecciones correctas._**

 ** _El capítulo es algo, mhmm simple, pero es sólo la introducción de todos lel._**

 ** _Igual espero les guste, no me termina de convencer (nunca me convence nada ;_;) pero lo hice y re hice al menos unas cuatro veces._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, y en serio espero nos leamos en el siguiente._**

 ** _La trama se desarrollará medianamente lenta, porque como ya dije, les tengo demasiadas sorpesas:v_**

 ** _Un abrazote a todas, las amo._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Ya saben qué va aquí. Pinche ChiNoMiko. Te amo, ahre.**

* * *

El flequillo de Alexy estaba pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

Habían pasado ya al menos 10 minutos seguidos corriendo, y la pequeña castaña frente a él tenía más aguante del que esperaba. Ella aferraba su delicada mano a la muñeca de Alexy, jalándolo y casi arrastrándolo por las calles.

El peli azul dio un pequeño jalón al notar que habían llegado a su destino.

Phoebe al ver que el chico había puesto un poco más de resistencia a su carrera se detuvo a verlo con mala cara. Él se agachó, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas y dando fuertes bocanadas de aire.

Se acercó un poco a él para saber qué sucedía, y cuando el chico alzó sus ojos violáceos ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La luz anaranjada del sol bañaba levemente las facciones del chico, suavizando su rostro y haciéndolo ver muy lindo. Tenía las mejillas rojísimas debido a la carrera que dieron, y esperaba que él pensara que el de ella era por la misma razón.

Alexy se puso de pie de nuevo –Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, linda.

Ella apenas y asintió de manera brusca y posó sus ojos en el muelle a un lado de ellos.

Tenía un aspecto viejo, y la pintura verde agua de la madera comenzaba a descarapelarse. A un lado del mismo muelle había una clase de construcción de metal a medias, de al menos seis o siete metros de alta. Era una estructura que estaba llena de papeles de colores colgando de la escalera.

Debajo del muelle se encontraba un grupo basto de personas, alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Se acercaron, Alexy delante de ella protegiendo su figura con su ancha espalda enfundada en una sudadera rosa chillón.

Había latas de cervezas y refrescos esparcidos entre los que estaban ahí, y quizá una que otra bolsa de frituras.

─¡Eh, Alex, te estabas tardando! ─Viktor alzó su brazo de los hombros de Charlotte, a modo de saludo.

Alexy paseó la mirada entre los presentes, y puso una mueca de confusión al no encontrar la mata oscura de su hermano.

─Pam lo acompañó a casa –La voz relajada de Artemis se escuchó a un lado de Castiel –Parece que la medicación estaba haciendo efecto demasiado pronto.

Chasqueó la lengua, y recordó a su acompañante, que aún se encontraba detrás de él.

─Oh, cierto, cierto –aclaró su garganta como si fuese a dar un aviso muy importante, y se hizo a un lado, haciendo gestos con las manos para resaltar a la castaña de la que aún no sabía el nombre –He traído a una esclava más.

La chica puso una expresión asustada, y Debrah soltó una carcajada muy rara.

─De hecho yo también ─Viktor señaló con el dedo índice a una rubia muy guapa, sentada al lado izquierdo de Castiel. A Alexy le sorprendió que Debrah no estuviese encima de Castiel o en medio de la chica, puesto que la castaña era muy insegura y territorial en cuanto a su novio.

─Qué hay, me llamo Leia ─los dientes blancos de la rubia se abrieron paso cuando ella sonrió abiertamente. Alexy también le devolvió la sonrisa, y extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.

El peli azul no necesitó ni hacer la pregunta para que Viktor le aclarase la duda ─Es amiga mía desde hace mucho tiempo, la conozco en pañales –hizo una pausa para reírse y darle un sorbo a su lata de cerveza ─Se la jugó bien a Amber, era obvio que debía traerla.

La risa melodiosa de Leia se escuchó, y Castiel se quedó observándola un rato, pero las largas uñas de Debrah hicieron cosquillas sobre su nuca, y comenzó a dejar besos de mariposa sobre su cuello.

Tara miró directamente a la castaña, y tranquilamente le preguntó cuál era su nombre.

─Phoebe –dijo de manera cortante, y esquivando la mirada de todos. Alexy se rascó la nuca, y rio nerviosamente.

─¿Podemos llamarte Ebie? –habló tímidamente Felicity, la chica de cabello rojizo le dio una sonrisa pequeñita pero muy dulce, y Phoebe no pudo ser grosera con ella; así que asintió apretando sus rosados labios en una línea.

Eran un grupo raro. Pero no se sentía completamente incómoda.

.

.

.

Era ya algo tarde. El cielo era más negro que azul, y estaba bañado de estrellas.

A Pam le encantaba tomar miles y miles de fotografías del mismo cuando salía a caminar. Apreciaba enormemente que Sweet Amoris fuese una ciudad pequeña, que si bien no era un pueblo perdido en el mapa, aún tenía cosas salvables de naturaleza y aire limpio. Por no olvidar la playa, que ella odiaba determinadamente cuando era verano.

A pesar de encontrarse en la costa, Sweet Amoris era de esos lugares que tenía constantemente el cielo nublado, o tenía más lloviznas que pedazos de sol en el cielo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero ella no sentía frío. El brazo de Armin rodeaba pesadamente su hombro.

Pero no era para nada una escena romántica.

El chico estaba más dormido que despierto, y ponía gran parte de su peso sobre la delgada peli verde.

Ella no se quejaba, cuando no estaba Alexy era su trabajo escoltar a Armin.

El cabello oscuro de él hacía cosquillas en su mejilla, y balbuceaba palabras sobre ser el mejor entrenador pokémon del universo, y que Red le besaría las Vans.

Abrió con dificultad la puerta del hogar de Armin, y tanteó torpemente entre la oscuridad para tocar el botón y encender las luces amarillas.

La casa estaba vacía, y en cualquier caso no le preocupaba. Los padres de Armin igualmente la recibirían con abrazos y galletas.

─Ayúdame, hombre, estás más gordo de lo que imaginaba –hizo cosquillas en los costados de Armin, pero ni eso sirvió para despertarlo completamente –Ahora cargaré con tu jodido horario todos los días… ─susurró más para ella que para el pelinegro

Sus pasos eran más bien golpes sobre el suelo, y daba pequeños grititos cada que sentía que su amigo se caería de su espalda, pues lo había acomodado de forma que casi se acostara sobre su espalda.

Entró a la habitación de Armin, e hizo una mueca de asco al ver el enorme desastre que era el lugar. No había visitado en una semana y él ya tenía una jungla.

Decidió no encender la luz, pues había dejado la lámpara junto a su cama encendida y era suficiente para divisar la cama.

Hizo unos cuantos movimientos, pero no contó con que Armin se aferraría a su cintura y la tiraría junto a él en la cama.

─Hey, suéltame, entrenador pokémon ─intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero sólo consiguió que él apretara los brazos en su cintura, y acomodara su nariz en la curvatura entre su cuello. Ella agradeció siempre llevar el cabello en una coleta porque sería sofocante tenerlo suelto.

Después de un rato se dejó llevar, pues no era como si quisiera fervientemente regresar a su casa.

Se acomodó en el pecho de Armin, pues no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, y era una sensación familiar y linda.

La chica no podía negar que le gustaba Armin. Pero no era como si quisiera estar atada a su amigo de la infancia.

Ambos habían sido el primer beso del otro. También incómodamente la primera vez de cada uno. Pero a ella realmente no le interesaba tanto eso. Eran amigos después de todo. Muy cercanos simplemente.

Sólo eso.

Dejó de revolver sus pensamientos cuando Armin comenzó a roncar con fuerza y a babear sobre su cuello.

Parecía que sería una noche pesada.

.

.

.

Rous estaba haciendo pucheros en su cama. No le gustaba pasearse por la casa cuando era de noche.

Su hermano de nuevo estaba fuera de la ciudad, y ella como una chica normal, tenía miedo de vez en cuando.

Su ceño se frunció, y sus ojos grises demostraban el desagrado que sentía.

Al final de las clases había ido a saludar muy alegremente al nuevo Kentin. Le pediría que fuesen a caminar, y a comer unas cuantas galletas que había comprado.

Su gusto se volvió enojo cuando vio como el castaño ahora alto besaba babeantemente a la rubia que más le desagradaba.

Ni le dio tiempo a Kentin de defenderse y le tiró las galletas y un puñetazo en el estómago. Ni sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente sintió ganas de hacerlo. Y salió del lugar dando pisotones y diciendo una que otra palabrota por la cual su hermano la reprendería.

Ahora que estaba sola y con la cabeza más fría se sentía un poco mal. Nada más un poquito.

Abrazó sus rodillas hasta poder poner su barbilla sobre ellas, y bufó infantilmente.

Un golpecito se escuchó en su ventana, y dio un brinco debido al susto.

La persona que estaba ahí era insistente, por lo que acercó su bate de madera para abrir seguramente la ventana.

Una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que era Kentin.

Su mirada asustada se convirtió en una de hastio sin querer.

─¿Qué quieres, Ken?

─Hablar –hizo una pausa, paseando su mirada sobre la delgada figura de la rubia, que estaba envuelta en una camisa de hombre. Tan sencilla y poco femenina como siempre. Pero así le parecía un ángel. Aún después del año que estuvieron separados.

─Vete, seguro Amber quiere más besitos ─ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente y cerró su ventana sobre la mano de Kentin, a lo cual éste soltó un chillido poco masculino.

No pudo evitarlo pero soltó una risita infantil, y apagó las luces, fingiendo dormir al cubrirse con las sábanas.

Sería una larga noche, y se preguntaba si igual para sus demás amigos.

* * *

 ** _Cuenta la leyenda que soy la persona más lenta para actualizar, lol._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen jodidamente feliz *corazón ghei*_**

 ** _Si no les he contestado, lo haré en cortito, soy muy estúpida y floja para eso._**

 ** _Creo que de nuevo son capítulos de presentación, quizá los primeros tres serán así, quiero que cada una conozca a las oc's de las otras:v_**

 ** _Bueno, se supone que hoy se acaba el mundo así que debía dejar un pedacito de mí aquí, ¿no?_**

 ** _Bueno igual y recuerden que nos veremos en el infierno;D al menos las que somos unas hijas de la chingada._**

 ** _Realmente espero les guste, aunque esté un poquito aburrido._**

 ** _Aún falta que las demás tengan su pedacito de escenario:v así que esperenlo, por favor(?_**

 ** _Las amo muchísimo, nos leemos!_**

 ** _Pronto actualizaré mis demás fics, soy un asco:'v y para este ya tengo adelantado bastante._**

 ** _Bueno, me excedí._**

 ** _Bai, las amo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **ChiNoMiko me dejó pobre en la tienda de verano. nO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

* * *

Artemis se río estrepitosamente.

Estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Tara, y veía con pena a Kentin, quién tenía la palma izquierda vendada.

Rous había terminado de contarles cómo trató a Kentin en su casa la noche anterior.

Todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa cuadrada de McDonald's; habían papas fritas desperdigadas, varios refrescos y una que otra hamburguesa a medio comer.

Habían terminado las primeras horas de clase, pero todos concordaron con que sería aburrido quedarse a clases. Felicity había estado un poco en contra, pero la mirada de súplica de Lysandro la hizo aceptar la idea a fin de cuentas. El único que faltaba en la mesa era el rubio delegado, pero ellos comprendían sus razones.

─Aun no comprendo cómo soportaste besar a ese orco rubio, Ken ─Pam comentó, con la boca llena de papas.

Kentin se sonrojó violentamente y frunció el ceño ─Era necesario, al fin me burlé de ella.

La oji gris a su lado hizo un puchero y no pudo evitar soltarle un puñetazo en el brazo.

─¡Eso duele, Ro!

─Era necesario.

Castiel se carcajeó y despeinó el cabello de Rous, en un gesto supuestamente orgulloso.

En algún punto los refrescos se acabaron, y las encargadas de ir a comprar más fueron Artemis y Leia.

Ellas se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a andar hasta la barra.

Artemis era bien conocida por ser bastante sexy. Nunca vulgar, pero tenía a su alrededor un aura de seguridad y coqueteo. Y Leia era una chica que sin necesidad de maquillaje o muchos arreglos llamaba muchísimo la atención. La una al lado de la otra era una combinación muy interesante.

Unas mesas adelante había un grupo de los típicos escandalosos y "chicos malos". Entre ellos estaba un castaño que usaba un jersey de lo que parecía un equipo de football americano. Desde lejos se podía oler la prepotencia, y su sonrisa estúpida irritó a Leia incluso a unos metros de donde él estaba. Él las señaló y le hizo una mueca obscena a la rubia. Castiel observaba todo de lejos, con el ceño fruncido, y, también, observado por Debrah.

─Hey, linduras, ¿por qué no vienen conmigo? ─ alzó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior en un supuesto gesto de sensualidad. Leia ni si quiera le prestó atención y siguió su camino hasta la barra donde harían su pedido, no quería problemas.

" _Lindo, pero seguro no tiene nada debajo de esos pantalones_ " Artemis alzó su fina ceja, y se rio cínicamente, haciendo una seña con la mano como quitándole importancia, y se dio la vuelta.

El chico silbó y le al estar sentado, le dio una nalgada a Artemis.

Al mismo tiempo, dos vasos de Coca Cola cayeron sobre su cabeza, y una hamburguesa fue estrellada en su cara.

Parecía ser que Leia se había contradicho a sí misma.

El lugar estaba en silencio, y Artemis sólo sonreía con superioridad y complicidad a la rubia detrás del desperdicio de ser humano sentado.

Pam y Armin comenzaron a reírse juntos, estaban casi tirados en el suelo debido a las carcajadas que soltaban.

Alexy también observó cómo una sonrisa ladina se formaba en el rostro de Phoebe. Y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando ella lo volteó a ver.

Felicity sin querer también soltó unas risitas, y se cubría la sonrisa con la palma de su mano.

Cuando el chico castaño se levantó violentamente de su asiento y observó a Leia, Castiel por inercia fue hacia donde ellos se encontraban, todo eso sin escuchar los llamados de su novia en la mesa.

Leia miraba al chico con un rostro aburrido y cruzada de brazos. El chico se ponía cada vez más rojo del enojo. Quizá se había pasado un poquito, pero valía la pena por callar a ese tipo de estúpidos.

─¡Malditas perras!

─Tú te lo buscaste, cariño ─Dijo con sarcasmo la chica peli violeta.

Él había salido de su lugar en la mesa, y encaraba con furia a las chicas, una a un lado de la otra.

Les gritaba cosas, y ellas solo pestañeaban con aburrimiento. La chica de ojos dorados fingió un bostezo, lo que enardeció más el orgullo del chico empapado.

El encargado en ese momento del establecimiento no podía hacer nada, los "colegas" del prepotente castaño lo tenían tomado.

Levantó la palma de su mano, y el ceño de Leia se frunció.

Antes de que lograra hacer algo, dos manos tomaron el jersey del chico y lo empujaron hacia la pared detrás de él.

Por un lado estaba el pelirrojo bastante enojado, y por el otro Dake miraba seriamente y con la mandíbula firme a la pequeña escoria.

" _Se pone interesante la cosa_ " pensó Viktor desde la mesa en la que estaban todos los demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─¿El qué?

─Defender a la rubita esa.

El chico bajó la mirada y se hizo la misma pregunta.

¿Cuándo en su vida había intercedido por el bien de una persona que acababa de conocer?

Se rascó la nuca y apretó la mano de la chica a su lado.

─Tengo que decirte algo.

─Soy todo oídos.

─Me voy a ir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Felicity no paraba de reír junto a Lysandro.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba algún honorífico para saber lo que tenían, si es que lo tenían. Simplemente se acompañaban el uno al otro y la pasaban bien.

La castaña a pesar de ser tan tímida a su lado, estaba segura de que Lysandro siempre escucharía lo que ella quisiera decir. No lo que él quería que dijese, como los demás.

Estaban caminando hacia el hogar de ella, y Lysandro le comentaba sobre lo que le había pasado hacía unas semanas en una visita a sus padres.

Pasaron cerca de una zona comercial, y de una de las tiendas salió un grupo de chicas, que se sorpendieron al ver a la castaña.

Lysandro notó cómo ella bajó los hombros, y agachó la cabeza, casi escondiéndola.

─¿Ya viste? ¡Es ella!

─Como siempre, igual de altanera.

─Sus padres fueron quienes le consiguieron el lugar en Sweet Amoris.

─No entiendo cómo era el primer lugar académico, siempre estaba callada.

Ni siquiera eran discretas al señalar a la ojiazul. Eso molestó a sobremanera al peli plata.

Felicity no sabía qué hacer, y para no preocupar a Lysandro decidió alzar la cabeza, y sonreír de manera forzada, como siempre lo hacía.

A Lysandro le dolió ver a la chica así. Tomó la pequeña mano de ella entre la suya, y le dio un apretón amigable.

El chico fulminó con la mirada al grupo de arpías a un lado de él, y jaló el delgado brazo de Felicity para hacerla avanzar.

La castaña sentía ganas de llorar. Pero no por los comentarios.

La espalda de Lysandro estaba frente a ella, mientras su brazo estaba estirado hacia atrás para lograr sostener su mano. Era grande y cálida. Y a Felicity le entraron ganas de recargar su frente en la espalda del peli plata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tara caminaba despreocupada por las oscuras calles de Sweet Amoris.

Había ido a ver qué tal iban las cosas con el trabajo de su tía, e intentaba apresurar el paso para llegar a casa a cuidar de Noah. Su mamá seguramente estaría cansadísima por el trabajo y no quería cargarla de deberes.

Pasó cerca del portón del Instituto, y vio cómo Nathaniel salía del lugar.

¿No era muy tarde como para que él se encontrase ahí?

El chico le daba la espalda, y ella sonrió ladinamente, intentando hacer aún menos ruido al caminar.

Estaba a unos pasos de él, y estiró la mano para intentar acariciar todo el largo de su espalda.

─Ya sé que estás ahí.

La que dio un brinco terminó siendo ella. Sus ojos naranjos se llenaron de asombro, e hizo una mueca que se le antojó graciosa a Nathaniel.

La chica de rizos lanzó una risita incómoda, y se rascó la nuca.

─Debía escuchar a Armin. Eres un ninja.

─No le hagas mucho caso, el insomnio ya le afectó el cerebro.

Ambos sonrieron, y él esperó a que la chica emparejara el paso junto a él.

─Deberías salir un poco más con nosotros, incluso Debrah te extraña.

─Lo dudo muchísimo.

El tono que Nathaniel utilizó era medianamente pesimista, y Tara vio cómo él bajaba la cabeza. Nunca lo había visto tan decaído como lo estaba en las últimas semanas, y de alguna manera le dolía verlo así.

Pero eso sientes cuando un amigo tuyo está mal, ¿no?

─Cassy se metió en problemas, y Viktor va a pagarlo. Mañana hay una carrera.

Nathaniel bufó exasperado, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Suponía que la carrera sería con algún estúpido del colegio cercano. Porque de alguna manera sus amigos siempre terminaban mal con alguien de ese lugar.

─No creo ir.

─Entonces yo tampoco.

* * *

 _Holi._

 _Lamento la tardanza xd_

 _Aún sigue todo revuelto pero shdbhc fuck it._

 _Espero les haya gustado, mis lindos hamores._

 _Ahora no tardaré tanto en actualizar porque lel, ando bien inspirada:v_

 _Muchas gracias a Noah-chan (aún te recuerdo así:'v) a mailob Shion, a Saki, y a marianto. Sin ustedes no soy nada uwu_

 _weno, quizá vean el tag lleno de mí porque voy a actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente lol_

 _Las amo mucho, ¿sí?_

 _Gracias por leer, again._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Responsabilities.**_

Phoebe cayó sobre sus rodillas. La madera hizo un ruido bajo su cuerpo cuando ella decidió recostarse por completo en él.

Su cuerpo entero estaba empapado en sudor, y los mechones a los lados de su rostro se pegaban de manera incómoda. Sentía aún las gotas recorrer su espalda y sienes. Agradecía el haber tomado lo que podía de su cabello en una coleta alta.

Con los brazos y las piernas extendidas miraba el techo de la sala de danza. Pensaba en todo y en nada.

Una jornada pesada de baile siempre le despejaba completamente la cabeza. Lo único que no salía de su cabeza eran un par de orbes rosados. Casi podía cerrar los ojos y ver nítidamente la sonrisa del escandaloso compañero de mesa que tenía.

Hizo una mueca, intentando pensar en la nueva rutina que estaba desarrollando.

El amor por el baile fue una de las tantas cosas que su madre le dejó tatuadas en el alma. De vez en cuando se permitía extrañarla, pero sabía que mientras ella la recordara, su madre seguía viva.

Apenas y se dio cuenta del intruso que se encontraba observándola desde el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

─Esta sala no fue construida para esto, señorita.

─Déjame en paz, papá.

El hombre la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Una mueca dura se instaló en sus facciones, o al menos eso alcanzó a ver la castaña.

Su padre acostumbraba a ver hacia todos lados menos hacia su rostroal hablarle. Realmente en la actualidad no le dolía tanto, pero su pecho igualmente se oprimía.

─Debes parar esta… esta estupidez ─Se aclaró la garganta y un tono acido teñía su voz ─es inútil que te dediques a esto.

Phoebe se sentó a manera de indio, y bufó ruidosamente. Realmente ya no le interesaba nada de lo que dijese el hombre.

─También vine a decirte que dejes los desastres. Esos delincuentes que tienes por amigos no ayudan a tu imagen.

La risa que soltó Phoebe fue de puro sarcasmo, y colocó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

─Creo que se te hace tarde, Darion. Tus dos minutos del mes para sentirte padre ya se excedieron.

Observó con gusto cómo el hombre temblaba de enojo. Una sonrisa cínica se instaló en sus angelicales facciones. Y casi se ríe al ver cómo el hombre se fue dando pisotones de la sala.

Claro que quería a su padre.

Pero las heridas son profundas, y tardan en curarse.

.

.

.

Leia se encontraba en una pequeña sesión de biblioteca con Felicity. La chica le transmitía una paz enorme, y parecía tener siempre en su rostro esa amable sonrisa. No era incómoda y falsa como la de Debrah, quien por cierto no dejaba de verla mal desde el incidente del McDonald's. Era sincera y cálida.

Estaba sentada al lado de la castaña, quien escribía sobre una vieja libreta sin ponerle mucha atención. La chica parecía sumida en su propio mundo mientras dejaba fluir a su lápiz sobre el papel.

La rubia era una chica que admiraba a quienes hacían las cosas con pasión. Y cada una de las personas que acababa de conocer parecía entregada a lo que hacía. Incluso el rubio que de vez en cuando los acompañaba, pero él parecía un poco alejado y reservado, y con quien más hablaba eran Viktor, y esa chica Tara.

Ella era una chica fácil de tratar, pero con ese grupito se sentía realmente conectada. Ya saben, eso que se siente cuando encuentras tu lugar, en donde te aceptan con los brazos abiertos y sin chistar.

Pensó un poco en el peli rojo revoltoso. Castiel.

Ese chico se le hacía jodidamente atrayente y ni sabía por qué. Sí, lo aceptaba, su facha de chico malo y cara dura tenía qué ver. Pero fuera de eso, él era bastante interesante. Siempre parecía tan decidido, pero al mismo tiempo con enormes dudas. Era agresivo, pero podía notar cómo sus ojos se llenaban de culpa si se pasaba con sus amigos. Parecía un cristal disfrazado de piedra.

De alguna manera en las últimas semanas fue recolectando uno que otro hábito del chico de ojos grises. No sabía por qué, y se sentía como una acosadora, pero los impulsos la llenaban junto a Castiel. Ella estaba del otro lado del árbol cuando Castiel se iba a tocar la guitarra. Ella llegaba al sótano cuando el chico se encontraba durmiendo en el viejo sillón de la sala. Siempre estaba detrás del muro cuando Castiel se iba al patio a quemar las páginas llenas de letras que escribía. De a pocos comprendió que el chico no cargaba ese encendedor sólo por los cigarrillos.

No era como si ella quisiese espiarlo. Pero pasaba por la habitación equivocada en los peores momentos. Había presenciado sin querer uno que otro altercado con Debrah, y si bien ellos parecían unidos frente a los demás, parecían estar llenos de heridas. Le molestó cómo varias veces la castaña sollozaba falsamente en un intento por lograr que Castiel hiciera lo que ella quería.

─Leia, ¿estás bien? ─la suave voz de Felicity la despertó del revoltijo de pensamientos que era en ese momento.

─¿Oh? Eh, claro, sí. Estoy bien─ se aclaró la garganta.

─Eres como un libro abierto, ¿sabías? ─la chica le comentó riendo ligeramente ─es fácil saber cuándo estás enojada o feliz ─Felicity observó el cielo naranja frente a la enorme ventana a un lado de ellas.

Leia también río un poco y movió uno de sus rubios mechones a detrás de su oreja ─Tú también eres un libro abierto junto a Lysandro, eh ─movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, con una sonrisa que parecía una broma de lascividad. Logró que la castaña se pusiese roja como tomate de temporada, y rio estrepitosamente.

.

.

.

Viktor se encontraba en el muelle, y a un lado suyo estaba Nathaniel. Ambos apenas habían salido del instituto, pues Viktor quiso ayudar un rato a su amigo rubio. Hacía varios meses había comenzado a cambiar y alejarse. Eso fue algo que hasta Castiel notó. Pero el chico se encontraba reacio a soltar todo el tema. Se ponía incluso un poco violento al hablar de lo que le sucedía. Ni si quiera Tara lograba sacarle toda la información.

De alguna manera lo convenció de ir al muelle.

Ellos conocían ese lugar desde que eran unos niños muy pequeños. Habían crecido allí y vivido sus peores y mejores momentos ahí.

Viktor se sentía realmente melancólico en ese lugar.

Nadie más que Nathaniel y Debrah sabían de la beca que iba a tomar. Debrah lo sabía simplemente por haber estado ahí cuando la directora le dio la noticia.

Él sabía que iba a ser admitido, su familia era una influencia muy grande a nivel internacional, aunque no le gustaba alardear. Esa era la razón por la que conocía a Leia desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ambos eran los siguientes respectivamente en las compañías familiares. Pero a diferencia de su amiga rubia él no tenía ni las ganas de esquivar esa enorme responsabilidad.

Bufó despejando su mente. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba en la bella Amoris.

─¿Recuerdas la primera vez que intentamos lanzarnos de esa cosa? ─Viktor señaló un esqueleto de metal a muchos metros de ellos. Esa cosa se encontraba medio construida desde hacía varios años. Parecía un mirador, que daba directamente a la zona más honda del mar, puesto que estaba hecha sobre un "acantilado" de la playa.

─Aún le tengo miedo.

─Aún le tememos a las mismas cosas de cuando éramos pequeños.

─Creo que son miedos que se quedan para siempre, ¿no?

Nathaniel rio de manera medianamente sarcástica. Había sonado más como un bufido lastimero.

─Amigo, sabes que estoy para escucharte, ¿no?

─Lo sé, pero hay cosas que no se arreglan hablando ─Nathaniel bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, y por un momento sintió sus manos temblar ─Hay cosas que se arreglan en familia.

No volvieron a tocar el tema toda esa noche. Solo observaban las olas del mar chocar contra la madera vieja del muelle.

Siempre se deben aprovechar los últimos momentos, ¿no?

.

.

.

Pam estaba jugando a la rayuela con Charlotte y Artemis. Rous había decidido ir a casa de Tara, pues la chica no había terminado su turno con su tía, y su primo necesitaba ser cuidado.

Era el turno de Artemis. Y si bien era una chica descontrolada y seductora, no quería decir que no tuviese su lado infantil.

Charlotte se encontraba a su lado, con un brazo sobre los hombros de la peli verde.

─Tres euros a que no logra brincar dos cuadros juntos.

─Cinco euros a que se cae en el último cuadro.

─Medio euro y este chicle mascado a que no soporta ni el primer cuadro.

Tara habló detrás de ellas. Venía como siempre, con las facciones relajadas, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

─Pensé que saldrías hasta más tarde ─comentó la chica de pelo violeta, aún parada sobre una pierna ─Y ustedes pequeñas hijas de puta, dejen de dudar de mis enormes habilidades al jugar esto.

─Se suponía que sí, pero no quería atosigar tanto tiempo a Rous ─Lamió sus labios, debido al frió que los golpeaba ─Me refiero a, Noah es agradable con ella, pero tampoco le dejaré la carga tanto tiempo.

A todas ellas les impresionaba siempre la determinación de la chica. Era la menor del grupo, y sin embargo era muy entregada a su familia y sueños. Había sido un enorme apoyo para Arte cuando ella estaba en el peor momento.

─Por cierto, las luces de tu casa seguían encendidas ─le comentó a Pam. Todas sabían lo que eso significaba, y la chica sonrió débilmente, y asintió.

─Tranquilas, hoy iré a casa de Charlotte a tener nuestra maratón.

Tara se encogió de hombros y asintió. Se despidió apresuradamente de todas ellas y se encaminó a su hogar. Le tenía una sorpresa a Noah que sabía le encantaría.

Artemis se quedó en el pequeño parque. Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, y sinceramente le importaba poco lo que le dijesen al llegar a casa.

Estando sola se ponía un poco pensativa, pero procuraba no llenarse la cabeza de problemas. No le gustaría preocupar a sus amigos de ninguna manera.

─Mira, me saqué la lotería ─La voz masculina la asustó un momento. Pero se tranquilizó a ver de quién se trataba.

─Pero si es mi australiano preferido ─palmeó la acera a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse ─Me vendría bien tu compañía, cielo.

.

.

.

─Últimamente es siempre la misma historia, Deb.

─¡Me amas! ¿no? ¡Deberías apoyarme en lugar de reprocharme!

─Esperaste hasta el último minuto para decirme ─Castiél presionó sus labios en una fina línea ─¿A dónde se fueron esos supuestos planes de ir a por ello juntos?

Debrah se vió desesperada, negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Tomó una respiración larga, y al alzar la mirada la tenía llena de lágrimas enormes.

─Ga-gatito…─ Su voz se quebraba dramáticamente. Pero Castiel caía redondo con las exageraciones.

El pecho de Castiel se contrajó. Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra se frotó el rostro.

─Ven aquí ─extendió los brazos en dirección a Debrah, listo para recibir un abrazo que no llegó.

* * *

 ** _Hola de nuevo amores míos:'v  
_**

 ** _Bueno, creía que haría este capítulo corto, pero nosé si terminó siendo muy largo y confuso lol_**

 ** _quería comenzar a hablar de algunos de los problemas de las oc's:v y de los chicos en sí jaja._**

 ** _Realmente espero les guste, no saben lo mucho que me emociona leer sus comentarios, me calienta el corazón tanto como un chocolate ;u; se los agradezco a tooooooodas, incluso a las que lo leen sin estar en la historia:'v_**

 ** _Bueno, lamento haber tardado lol ya no me crean cuando digo que publicaré pronto._**

 ** _en un rato sacaré lo de los demás fanfics:v me tardé haciendo este bc no me sentía taaaan segura. Pero siempre lo hago con amor uwu_**

 ** _Un abrazo, las amo mucho mucho mucho uvu_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: yA SALIÓ ELDARYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 _ **ay.**_

* * *

 _ **Rain**_

비

Alexy de nuevo se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban ruidosamente la ventana del edificio, aunque parecía un sonido lejano a través de las gruesas paredes.

Ni si quiera prestaba mera atención al libro de Herman Hesse frente a él. Paseaba sus dedos sobre la desgastada pasta café del libro. Tenía el mentón recargado en la palma de su mano, y observaba con algo de descaro al chico en el escritorio de la entrada de la biblioteca.

Él nunca se había interesado directamente en ir a ese lugar, ni si quiera para investigar los proyectos de la escuela. Eso se lo dejaba a las personas como Felicity, Nathaniel o Viktor.

La persona en cuestión era un universitario muy lindo que había iniciado un trabajo de medio tiempo en el instituto. El chico había llamado su atención desde el principio. Tenía facciones muy finas, cabello teñido de rojo y un par de ojos verdes que siempre lo perseguían por los estantes de la biblioteca. Siempre que Alexy sonreía en su dirección, este se sonrojaba y le devolvía una pequeña sonrisa también.

Un par de miraditas discretas, risas ahogadas, y movimientos medianamente insinuantes era en lo que consistía el coqueteo en los recreos.

Decidió que era suficiente de tanta bobería y se levantó para caminar hacia el escritorio del chico. Iba seguro hacia el lugar, pero las puertas abiertas de la biblioteca lo dejaron alcanzar a ver una melena café doblar hacia otra esquina. Esos bucles eran inconfundibles, y sin darse cuenta caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca, dejando desconcertado al pelirrojo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que iba. Seguramente estaba huyendo de nuevo de esos gorilas que ni en el instituto la dejaban sola; en las últimas semanas la había ayudado a escapar más veces de las que podía contar.

Avanzó entre los pasillos y en algún momento comenzó a trotar lentamente. La pequeña Phoebe siempre lo ponía así.

Llegó a uno de los salones fuera de uso del lugar, era la antigua sala de baile que ya no se usaba. Le desconcertó eso y aún más cuando música clásica comenzó a salir de la puerta entre abierta de la sala. Se acercó lentamente y observó por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al ver a la chica moviéndose tan delicadamente. Se movía sin perder ningún tiempo, y la expresión en su rostro acompañaba suavemente la triste melodía lenta que sonaba. Alzaba sus brazos y miraba al cielo con anhelo, representaba firmemente sus sentimientos bailando, y a Alexy le conmovió verla tan apasionada haciendo eso.

Muchas veces se había preguntado dónde se escondía la linda chica cuando desaparecía, y en ninguno de los escenarios parecía esto.

La pequeña presentación que ella estaba dando era completamente diferente a lo que ella demostraba como su actitud diaria. La vio bailar delicadamente sobre la duela del salón, y creyó que nunca había visto algo tan conmovedor.

.

.

.

Artemis suspiraba pesadamente cada cierto tiempo. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra de cuero negro. Intentaba añadir peso a cada paso que daba, logrando mojar sus piernas descubiertas por el short de mezclilla que llevaba puesto. Tenía la vista baja, clavada en el pavimento por el que caminaba.

Parecía que el único ruido era hecho por las gotas de agua, pero su mente era un desastre de ideas y sentimientos.

No era como si ella fuese una hipócrita, ni una mentirosa, pero una vez que se encontraba lejos de sus amigos sí era una persona muy diferente. Usualmente a ella le gustaba escucharlos, darles consejos, ser útil para sus preciados amigos. Divertida, astuta y simple.

Pero cuando ellos intentaban ayudarla a ella, se cerraba completamente. Evadía el tema y quedaba en el olvido.

No era como si no les tuviera confianza; porque eran los seres más allegados ella.

Viktor la había ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio cuando tuvo ese incidente, era su mejor amigo.

Charlotte y Pam eran un par de chachalacas que siempre la entretenían.

Felicity le daba una paz inimaginable, y Rous le inspiraba a ser más feliz.

Castiel era un enorme apoyo aunque no lo pareciera, y el pequeño Ken solía y aún ahora a veces tiene paquetes de galletas para compartir con ella.

Pero simplemente no quería atosigarlos.

Tara era la que más notaba sus problemas, pero ella respetaba que no quisiera hablar. Y es que se sentía derrotada cuando tenía que hablar de ellos en voz alta. Prefería evitarlos.

¿Cobarde? Quizá un poco. Pero nadie podía culparla por evadir lo que la lastimaba más.

Alzó la vista y pudo ver el bar al que ella y sus amigos solían ir con frecuencia en los sábados.

El dueño sabía que eran menores de edad, pero después de un rato a solas con Artemis supo que ninguna de las chicas de su grupo eran unas mocosas sin experiencia.

El joven adulto estaba parado en la entrada del bar, un cigarrillo estaba posado en sus labios. Era un hombre guapo que simplemente había caído por los encantos de Artemis, y a ella le encantaba jugar con él.

La chica de ojos dorados vació su mente de todos esos pensamientos llenos de reproches estúpidos y caminó hacia él, la sonrisa ladina del tipo le recordó a la del chico australiano con el que tanto compartía, pero menos brillante y más lasciva. Estiró la mano y delicadamente sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios para ponerlo en los suyos, dio una calada y lo observó juguetonamente.

Sí, esto le divertía.

.

.

.

Rous también se encontraba por las calles. Le abrumaba la tranquilidad de su hogar sin su hermano. Prefería salir a buscar a sus amigos, o algo así.

Habían pasado ya semanas desde su re encuentro con el nuevo Ken. O Kentin, porque el chico se ponía intenso cada vez que ella le recordaba a su anterior yo.

Ella era muy sensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor, y de alguna manera sabía que Kentin seguía siendo el mismo, con un par de capas más, pero el mismo niño al que le gustó proteger toda la vida. Y ese era el problema, le gustaba.

Siempre había estado para él, le encantaba su compañía, su felicidad y toda su pureza. Ahora simplemente el color blanco de su alma se había visto un poquito opacada. Pero los cambios se supone llegan a nuestras vidas para bien.

Supo, desde que conoció a Ken, que en algún momento debía salir del cascarón en el que estuvo tanto tiempo, pero aún le impresionaba el cambio.

Mientras caminaba a la orilla de la calle mojada, observaba los al rededores y las casas. Podía ver un poco a las familias reunidas ahí dentro. Unidos. Un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Agachó la cabeza, pero segundos después la volvió a alzar para seguir caminando. Posó su vista en uno de los árboles que estaban en el camino, y en el centro del tronco de éste vio una mariposa tallada. Sonrió con nostalgia.

─ ¡Rous! ─ De una de las casas del barrio salió una voz que conocía a la perfección ─ ¿Qué mierda haces afuera? ¡Ven aquí!

Frunció el ceño sin quitar su sonrisa ─Háblame bien, Ken, no soy Cookie ─ pero en contra de lo que dijo, se dirigió al pórtico de la casa que tantas veces llamó segundo hogar.

Kentin abrió la puerta, se encontraba en una simple camisa negra y pantaloncillos del pijama. Ella se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no le importaba, lo que causó que Ken frunciera más el ceño ─Ven aquí ─estiró el brazo y la hizo entrar al cálido lugar.

La hizo sentarse en la sala mientras él iba por toallas ─ ¿No están mis tíos? ─Kentin de nuevo regresó, e hizo un sonido en negación. Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a secarle el cabello con delicadeza. Él estaba muy entretenido en eso que no notó la intensa mirada de la rubia, recorriendo sus casi irreconocibles facciones, pero tan familiares para ella. Aún quedaban sombras de las pecas que se esparcían por su rostro, y si observabas bien, sus pestañas eran muy largas y claritas, a ella siempre le encantó quitarle los gruesos lentes para ver sus ojos verdes.

─No deberías salir cuando el tiempo está así.

─No me hables como mi padre ─bufó infantilmente la chica.

─Quizá no como tu padre, pero sí como tu hermano ficticio ─ mientras secaba sus brazos sonrió por su pequeña broma. Rous frunció la boca y sintió de nuevo la punzada familiar que Kentin causaba en ella.

Ella siempre supo que sólo había una chica para Kentin; pero de saberlo a entenderlo hay un camino enorme a recorrer.

.

.

.

La ciudad comenzaba a oscurecerse bastante, y la lluvia aún hacía presencia en Sweet Amoris. Desde que había amanecido Castiel había notado en su ventana todos los matices grises que cubrían el tiempo. Los autos, edificios, las nubes, las personas.

Parecía que su humor también estaba gris, pero era más impotencia que tristeza. Debrah había hecho un viaje de unos días a la metrópoli más cercana, donde era la cede de la firma discográfica que quería reclutar a Debrah.

─Volveré pronto, gatito─ fue lo único que le dijo antes de subirse a la camioneta negra.

Últimamente toda su historia con Debrah se basaba en un "copia y pega" del día anterior. Parecía que las peleas era lo único que los rodeaba, y comenzaba a hartarse del llanto intenso que siempre cubría las mejillas de la castaña.

Claro que la amaba, fue su primer amor, su primer todo. Pero es difícil seguir creyendo la misma historia tantas veces. Si ella hacía algo estaba bien, si él hacía algo estaba muerto.

Había dejado una canción a medio escribir en su casa. Pensó que después llegaría a terminarla o quemarla, lo que llegara antes.

En su mano derecha llevaba un encendedor plateado, y turbaba el sonido de las gotas con el de su dedo haciendo fricción para crear el fuego. Estaba sentado en una banca en un parque, no había nadie más que él y Demonio que daba vueltas por ahí. No sabía ni si quiera qué hacía ahí, sólo quería salir e intentar despejar su mente.

Un silbido comenzó a hacerse paso por una de las banquetas, y se sorprendió a ver a Leia caminar por ahí, con una sombrilla transparente y una bella sonrisa en sus facciones. Esa chica tenía algo que siempre captaba su atención.

Ella también levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Nunca habían estado directamente solos ellos dos. Al menos no que supiera Castiel.

─Hola, pelirrojo.

─Hola, rubia.

Ambos miraban directamente a los ojos del otro. Ella estaba parada frente a él, y una sonrisa pequeñita que revoloteó en la cabeza de Castiel. Iba con un simple vestido de flores, pero lucía muy linda. O eso siempre pensaba Castiel.

La chica era muy fácil de leer y muy sincera con todo lo que sentía, de alguna manera Castiel conocía una que otra manera algunas de sus manías. La miraba más seguido de lo que quisiera disimular, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie. Ni si quiera a Demonio.

─El día está muy relajante ─comentó Leia haciendo girar la sombrilla en su mano.

─¿Disfrutas los días lluviosos?

─Sí, ¿te parece raro?

─Para nada, yo también lo hago ─era una de las únicas cosas que no compartía con Debrah, a ella le encantaba el verano y todo el bochorno que venía con esa estación.

Leia comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la banqueta, dándole la espalda a Castiel.

─ ¿A dónde vas, niña? ─preguntó Castiel comenzando a seguirla por alguna razón. Demonio igual los siguió, moviéndole la cola como un cachorro a la chica de ojos violetas.

─Pareces aburrido, vamos a divertirnos ─le respondió Leia con una sonrisa ladina que Castiel correspondió.

Castiel nunca esperó perder tantas veces en el boliche ese día, ni tampoco divertirse sin necesidad de adrenalina de por medio.

.

.

.

El motor rugía confuerza bajo los pedales de Viktor. Él hacía una que otra maniobra dando vueltas alrededor del campo, acelerando y desacelerando. Siempre había amado la adrenalina y el tornado que se formaba en su estómago al conducir peligrosamente. No era algo de lo que su padre debiese enterarse, se moriría de un infarto.

Se detuvo, y bajó para ver a Charlotte sentada en el capó de su camioneta negra. La peli plata tenía un cronometro en la mano, y lo observó cuando él salió de ahí.

La acorraló contra el auto, poniendo sus manos a un lado de las caderas de la chica. Recargó su frente en el hombro de ella.

─ ¿Cuánto?

─Tal vez si te abstuvieras de meter la cuarta a la última vuelta sería más fácil.

El pelinegro rio y se alejó de ella. La chica parecía inconforme con todo eso que estaba decidiendo él. Tampoco apoyaba que se hubiese enterado de la beca y de su ida a París por boca del profesor Farrés. Su chica era muy calmada, pero una vez llegado el límite podía ser muy sensible.

─ ¿Estás seguro de esto, Vik?

─Vamos, Char, va a ser la última antes de irme. Hay que aprovechar al máximo, nunca seremos tan jóvenes como lo somos ahora ─de alguna manera Viktor se encontraba estancado en eso de vivir al límite, siempre era el que los animaba a hacer las cosas. Habría sido un gran orador motivacional de no ser por su familia.

─Ser joven no es igual a ser estúpido ─la de ojos celestes se cruzó de brazos, pero Viktor la envolvió en su abrazo.

Ellos tenían ese tipo de amor que no cambiaba ni se movía a pesar de los años. Si bien no pertenecía a su mundo, ella se esforzaba por acoplarse a Viktor. Porque era su razón de ser.

* * *

 **Hola, piciosas uwu**

 **Parece que no las quise poner a todas:v pero decidí dividir el capítulo porque se iba a poner muy tedioso y más simple de lo que ya está.**

 **Parece aburrido, y si llegasta hasta aquí te agradezco mucho ;w; pero hay ciertas pistas y cositas que espero hayan notado.**

 **Son como las introducciones ¿indirectas? de los problemas que tendrán. O al menos algunos.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. En serio ustedes me alzan el animo de una manera enorme:(**

 **Hoy se la pasó lloviendo y comenzó una canción en mi playlist sobre la lluvia y por eso tanta mierda gris y húmeda.**

 **Pero hice lo que pude uwú**

 **Un abrazo, en unos minutos actualizo Seraph of the end y también el siguiente de este:v**

 **Las amo mucho!**


	7. taking steps

**Disclaimer:** **Me quedé pobre para el evento de Halloween, chau.**

* * *

Pam salió de su casa azotando la puerta. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas. Tenía los labios sellados en una firme línea, y el ceño fruncido.

Tenía el cabello desarreglado, y respiraba con dificultad. Estaba enojada, furiosa, y su cabeza llena de ideas bañadas en rabia. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de estrellar su puño en la pared de al lado de la entrada.

Lo hizo varias veces, hasta que el escozor en sus nudillos se volvió plano y su piel estaba irritada y algo bañada de sangre. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, pero no era tristeza, era enojo puro, y la pared de ladrillo pagaba las consecuencias.

Escuchó un suspiro asustado, y volteó su rostro hasta encontrarse con el hijo de la vecina de en frente.

Ese niño era la cosa más exasperante, irritante y castrosa que la peliverde hubiese tenido la desdicha de conocer. Él la observaba con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, mientras su helado se escurría por su regordeta mano.

─ ¿¡Qué me ves, engendro!? ¡Aléjate!

Él la observó impasible desde su lugar, escupió a sus zapatos, y aventó el helado a la camisa de Pam antes de salir corriendo a su casa.

La chica se quedó estática en su lugar mientras que el color rojo subía a su rostro. Apretó los puños e hizo una rabieta, pisoteando el cemento bajo sus pies. Todo alrededor de ella era rojo, y podía saborear fácilmente la bilis en su paladar.

Bufó con rabia, limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y subió la capucha de la sudadera verde que usaba.

Caminó a lo largo de las calles de su vecindario, con la mirada clavada en sus gastadas converse negras.

Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Había vivido ahí desde antes de haber salido de la panza de su madre. Recorrió esas calles desde que dio sus primeros pasos, por lo cual podrían hasta vendarla y ella igualmente no se perdería o caería ahí. Siempre había sido buena levantándose sola, después de todo.

Caminó hasta llegar al muelle, que siempre parecía la vía de escape más fácil para todos los que conocía ahí.

Ella odiaba el mar, le disgustaba el calor y lo agobiante que era; pero por muy contradictorio que sonase, era el lugar al que acudía cuando todas sus emociones eran tan desbordantes que no sabía qué hacer. Su respiración ya no estaba agitada, pero su corazón sí.

Debajo de la construcción logró ver a una figura sentada en uno de los sillones que ella y sus amigos habían puesto ahí por puro juego.

Sonrió de lado, y se acercó a la persona que estaba sentada ahí.

─Qué asco verte aquí.

─No entiendo cómo eres mi mejor amiga, aléjate, cosa verde –el pelinegro tenía las manos y la vista ocupadas, pero así incluso levantó la mano izquierda y le hizo la seña con el dedo corazón.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, virgen? –dijo Pam divertida, mientras se desplomaba a un lado de su amigo.

─Admirando el salado mar de nuestro bello pueblito, mientras forjo esto –alzó el papel de arroz que se encontraba entre sus dedos, su sonrisa se extendía orgullosa, como un niño que recién hubiese aprendido a hacer avioncitos de papel –Y no me llames virgen, así no te expresabas hace dos sem…

─Cállate, no había comido y el licor que llevó Arte era de dudosa procedencia –le estampó la palma en la boca e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

─¿pmf qum tnmfs lms mns lmfstmdns? ─Armin intentó hablar con la palma de su amiga en la boca, lo que terminó siendo una acción pésima. Lamió esperando que a la de ojos castaños le diese asco, pero no sucedió, en cambio ella arrebató la obra maestra de Armin y se la puso en los labios.

Quitó su mano para meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar un encendedor en forma de Bob Esponja de ahí.

La voz de Armin se alzó de nuevo, juntándose al ruido de las olas chocando contra la arena a varios metros de ellos ─ ¿Qué sucedió ésta vez? ─Pam sintió cómo Armin se arrastraba más cerca de ella, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, y jugaba con los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus hombros.

Ella frunció la boca y alejó el porro de sus labios ─vendió mi cámara de polaroids.

Armin hizo un ruido con la boca, expresando lo impresionado que estaba –Debiste sentirte de la mierda –no había ningún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz mientras seguía con la mano en el cabello de ella. Pam suspiró y rio irónicamente. Ésta vez sí encendió el papel. Dio una calada fuerte, sintiendo cómo su boca y tráquea se llenaban del humo espeso.

Armin estiró la mano y también caló fuerte, sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver con decisión a su amiga. Atrapó las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos, y acercó el rostro de la misma al suyo hasta quedar a centímetros –Compraremos, juntos, una nueva. Y así haremos más recuerdos juntos –los ojos azules de Armin brillaban, y Pam se preguntó si eran por la hierba. Sintió el típico cosquilleo y dolor en el pecho que obtenía cada que estaba con Armin, soltó una risita tonta y asintió alegremente.

A veces sí necesitaba ayuda para levantarse, después de todo.

─Pam.

─ ¿Sí Armin?

─Tu cabello es color marihuana.

.

.

.

Nathaniel sabía que era tarde, pero entre más entraba la noche, menos quería llegar a su hogar.

Casi podía escuchar los gritos del hombre al que hasta hace un tiempo admiraba. Casi podía sentir la mirada de desinterés que le lanzaba su madre antes de darle la espalda. Casi sentía lástima de sí mismo.

A veces no quería complicarse con todas las cosas que estaba viviendo. Pero a veces simplemente sonreír y seguir no era bueno. Comenzaba a resentir los estragos de cargar él solo las piedras. Sabía que vivía una mentira, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

Había comenzado a alejarse de sus amigos un poco. Sabía cómo reaccionarían todos ellos si les contaba la nueva actitud de su padre, y sobre todo, sabía cómo Viktor respondería ante eso. Y era a lo que más le temía. Todos ellos respetaban a su padre como el hombre estricto que era. A veces hasta comentaban cuánto admiraban lo perseverante y fuerte que era; no quería romper esa imagen del adulto. Porque él aún quería convencerse de que seguía ahí, debajo de la mala suerte que estaba pasando.

A veces se sentía impotente, incompetente, desdichado. Pero no podía centrarse solo en eso. No podía dejarse vencer, aunque todo se derribase a su alrededor, intentaba mantenerse firme.

Alzó la vista al cielo oscuro. No había ninguna estrella visible, pero sí muchas nubes, y un frío viento golpeando su rostro.

En su mano había un rollo de canela, que Tara le había regalado al final de las clases, alegando que tenía una sonrisa muy torcida, y que la comida siempre lo mejoraba todo. Sonrió y decidió emprender su camino hasta la casa de sus padres.

Los postres de Tara eran la única cosa dulce que consumía, porque ella recordaba ponerle muy poca azúcar.

.

.

.

La chica castaña sintió cómo alguien movía su hombro ligeramente. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para desperezarse. Tenía un hilillo de baba recorriendo su mandíbula, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y la limpiara con rapidez. Alzó el rostro hasta encontrarse con el de la viejecilla encargada de la librería, la cual le sonreía ampliamente.

─Cariño, es tiempo de que cierre éste lugar.

Felicity asintió, comenzando a llevar los libros que había tomado para llevarlo a los estantes. La señora la ayudó con los mismos, y en silencio colocaba los ejemplares en su lugar.

─Dime, cariño, ¿te gustaría ser escritora? ─Felicity se congeló en su lugar, y por un segundo no respondió, procesando lo que la señora le había dicho. Después despejó su mente, y rio suavemente por lo que decía la señora.

─No, yo seré una enfermera.

La señora se llevó la mano a la barbilla ─Siempre vienes y tomas cinco libros de anatomía, es cierto –le respondió, y después añadió en un pequeño suspiro ─Pero debajo de esos libros, también llevas la biografía de algún gran escritor.

La chica de ojos verdes parecía no prestarle atención, pero en realidad todos sus músculos estaban tensos.

Realmente no esperaba hablar nunca de ese tema con nadie, en ningún momento. Ella disfrutaba firmemente de redactar, de leer, expresar todo lo que con los labios no podía. Pero sabía que era un caso perdido el intentar si quiera tomarlo como profesión. La gente poca gente a la que le había comentado sus sueños, le había repetido tanto que no era un buen camino, que hasta ella se convenció.

Por supuesto, ¿quién querría leer a una adolescente con problemas insignificantes? Nadie en el planeta.

Esa oración la había repetido tantas veces, que creía que ya era un mantra diario.

Suspiró bajito, y comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la entrada del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de la señora.

Ajustó la correa de su bolso, y alisó el suéter verde que su madre le había tejido hace unos meses. Bajando los escalones del edificio, lentamente, mientras tenía la vista clavada en sus sandalias blancas.

─¡Oh nombre descubierto bajo una enredadera

como la puerta de un túnel desconocido

que comunica con la fragancia del mundo!

Una voz ronca y cálida captó la atención de sus oídos. Apretó un poco su bolso, volteando para sonreírle al dueño de la voz.

─Oh invádeme con tu boca abrasadora,

indágame, si quieres, con tus ojos nocturnos,

pero en tu nombre déjame navegar y dormir.

Lysandro sonrió mientras ella le respondía. Se acercó lentamente a la chica y aclaró su garganta.

─Estaba esperándote –le dijo de manera calmada –No es buena idea que vayas sola a éstas horas.

Felicity sonrió como sólo lo lograba con Lysandro, y comenzó a caminar junto a él hacia su hogar.

El cielo estaba nublado, pero con él nada podía tirarle el humor.

.

.

.

Viktor reía mientras Leia y Charlotte parloteaban sobre qué color de corbata luciría mejor en el chico de cabello negro.

Pronto debería viajar a Suiza, para presentarse con el decano de la IMD, con quien su padre lo había recomendado.

Según él, era momento para que comenzara a tomar el camino de la familia, por lo cual debería dejar antes la preparatoria.

Debía comenzar a elegir los caminos que le convenían, y tomar responsabilidad por aquello que le pertenecía debido a la sangre.

Viktor veía a las dos chicas discutir si el dorado o el color vino combinaban mejor con su tono de piel. Y él sólo atinaba a negar y seguir jugando con su consola de Play Station.

Charlotte se había tomado perfectamente la noticia de la beca. Al menos eso era lo que decía su boca, pero no sus ojos.

Viktor se sentía realmente mal, pues sabía que dejaría atrás a sus amigos en un momento crucial. Justo cuando al fin tenía a toda la gente a la que apreciaba en el mismo pueblo que lo vio nacer y crecer.

Muy dentro de él, se negaba al hecho de comenzar con su vida adulta. Aún no estaba listo para romper el cascarón, o para alejarse de las personas y las calles que conocía desde que tenía memoria.

Sabía lo que conllevaba ser adulto, y él realmente no quería dar el gran paso, incluso si solamente se trataba de la universidad.

Era un sentimiento agobiante que intentaba alivianar haciendo todas las estupideces que se le pasaran por la cabeza. Sabía que Leia hacía lo mismo, puesto que era algo que la madre de Viktor les había dejado a ambos antes de su muerte.

─Leia, Char ─ambas dejaron de ver hacia las miles de corbatas extendidas en el colchón de Viktor para prestarle atención a él –mañana la feria abrirá, ¿por qué no invitamos a los demás y vamos?

─Me parece bien, ¿irá Debrah?

─No lo creo, ella está muy ocupada enviando sus cosas a París, ya sabes, el supuesto ajetreo del debut.

─Entonces voy.

Charlotte soltó una carcajada por el comentario de la rubia, y prosiguió a tirarse sobre el cuerpo de Viktor en el sillón. Siendo recibida por éste con los brazos abiertos.

─Qué raro que quieras ir, siempre eres el primero en negarse a la feria.

─Es la última antes de irme, es especial.

* * *

 _ **A veces siento que escribo drabbles en lugar de un fanfic en sí JAJAJA**_

 _ **Pero no se awiten, ya comenzará el drama de hecho lol**_

 _ **Así que atentas porque necesitaré que noten ciertas pistas que dejaré tiradas por ahí 7u7**_

 _ **Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero volví a la escuela y recién ayer terminé mis exámenes.**_

 _ **y pues como siempre, un bloqueo me maldijo en estas semanas.**_

 _ **Pero quiero agradecerles por haber esperado, y por leer ésta cosa que intento llamar fanfic:'D me hacen muy feliz uwu**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más, esperen con ansías el siguiente capítulo:o que voy a darle con todo 7u7**_

 _ **Las amo mucho, su apoyo es realmente como oxígeno para mí.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un besito en la panza 7u7 nos leemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**1/2**

Phoebe puso los pies en el borde del portón de su casa, se impulsó un poco y cayó del otro lado, dando contra la calle fuera de las instalaciones de su padre. Un poco desorientada decidió correr sin medir hacia donde se dirigía.

No se detuvo ningún segundo, y sentía un poco las esquinas de sus ojos escocer. Parecía que sólo podía sentirse completamente libre así. Corriendo.

.

.

─love me two times, baby~

─Si no te callas te meteré el diapasón por el tras…

─¡Oblígame, es un país tan libre como Estados Unid… Era broma, era broma! Ya me callé.

Castiel vio al pelinegro amenazantemente mientras volvía a colocar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra; últimamente había estado más irritable de lo normal, por lo que era peligroso jugar con él en esas instancias. Leia a su lado estaba un poco mareada debido a las cervezas, y se reía de todo lo que Rous decía.

El pelirrojo pensó que pronto debería llamar a Pamela, Armin estaba más eufórico de lo acostumbrado, y se estaba poniendo medianamente pesado con sus melodías chillantes e intentos de cantar como Steven Tyler o Jim Morrison.

Todos esperaban debajo del muelle a que los demás del grupo se presentaran para poder asistir a la pequeña feria que había en la ciudad. Algo sobre despedir a Viktor le habían comentado a Castiel.

─¿alguna vez se pusieron a pensar por qué el agua es azul?

Y por centésima vez en la tarde, Castiel bufó de desesperación

.

.

Alexy se reía bajito mientras veía al nervioso chico frente a él ser una masa de nervios. Le causaba ternura extrema cómo este intentaba lucir cool y tranquilo bajo la mirada púrpura.

Ambos estaban en un café del pueblo, pasando un agradable rato.

El peliazul se había atrevido a pedirle una cita discretamente en una de sus visitas furtivas a la biblioteca, y no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haberlo hecho.

Habían pasado varias horas platicando de todo y de nada, y él simplemente no se cansaba de ver el sonrojo del pequeño pelirrojo frente a él. Le parecía tremendamente adorable, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de compararlo con cierta castaña arisca.

Se sentíaa un poco mal al estar pensando en ella, teniendo al fin lo que había deseado desde tantos meses, pero era normal, ¿no? Pasaba el día entero en la escuela viendo a la chica practicar sus bailes. Era su amiga.

Mientras el chico le contaba otra de sus anécdotas, los ojos de Alexy se dirigieron al cristal que mostraba las calles de Sweet Amoris. Vio a alguien correr desesperadamente hacia una dirección, y creyó ver unos conocidos bucles danzando con el viento. El chico sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba ansiosamente en su pecho, y sin darse cuenta se había levantado de la mesa, estirando el cuello para ver hacia dónde doblaba la pequeña figura de la bailarina.

A ojos de cualquiera Alexy parecía decidido a salir huyendo para buscar a la chica, estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, con el corazón en la mano y un sudor frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

─Alexy…─ sintió la suave mano de Jean sobre la suya, y no fue hasta ese momento en el que notó que estaba casi a punto de correr hacia la salida ─¿a dónde vas?

La pregunta toó desprevenido al peliazul, el cual no sabía ni qué responder; se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a tomar asiento en la mesa ─No es nada ─una risita incómoda se hizo presente ─creo que ví a alguien conocido.

─Bueno, como te decía, estaba…─pero la voz del chico se perdió entre los pensamientos de Alexy; ya no estaba prestándole atención, y el constante martilleo de dudas en su cabeza lo distrajo de todo el palabrerío que éste decía.

¿Habría hecho bien al no salir y confirmar si era Phoebe a quien había visto correr?

.

.

.

Artemis estaba con Tara, en la entrada de la feria, esperando a que sus amigas llegaran para poder entrar al ruidoso lugar.

─No sé por qué acepté venir ─La cansada voz de la chica de cabello corto se hizo presente ─debería estar con Noah ¿sabes? ─frotó su rostro con una de sus manos ─pero Charlotte le insistió tanto a mi mamá que terminó contratando a una niñera.

─Relájate, no pasará nada, Noah no ha tenido ataques en meses.

─Y Nathaniel ni si quiera vendrá.

─¿ese so lo que te preocupa? Hay muchos chicos lindos allí adentro.

Tara se rio y sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de su amiga ─habla por ti, les sonríes y están a tus pies.

Artemis soltó una carcajada vacía, últimamente ni si quiera eso la ayudaba a divertirse.

Iba a responderle con un chiste a su amiga, pero escuchó unas carcajadas chillonas desde algún lado de la calle. Y de una esquina precisamente venían doblando Charlotte y Pamela, acompañadas de Viktor, quien tomaba la mano de Charlotte.

─¿Dónde están los demás? Pensamos que ya estarían con ustedes.

─Lo mismo creímos nosotras, no sé si debamos esperarlos.

─Nos tardaremos toda una vida, mejor vamos y les llamamos allá dentro.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia el interior de la feria.

Todo estaba iluminado por luces de neón que a cualquiera molestarían, pero lucía divertido. Miles de personas se encontraban yendo de allá ara acá, con diferentes comidas, dulces o premios ganados en los juegos.

─¿Deberíamos ir a El Martillo o a la rueda de la fortuna?

─Todos saben que la rueda de la fortuna es al final, ya sabes, para el momento romántico.

─Entonces esperemos a que te subas con Armin ─Artemis codeó a la peliverde, logrando que ésta riera y negara con la cabeza.

─Eso no sería para nada romántico, seguro se queda dormido a la mitad de la vuelta.

─¡Oh, vamos a ver a la adivina! ─el entusiasmo de Charlotte se intensificó. No era como si ellos creyesen mucho en eso, pero era divertido sacar de quicio a las señoras que intentaban hacer como que conocían el futuro.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar en el que se exhibían con letras grandes el conocer el futuro. Un nombre raro con luces de neón fueron las que les dieron la bienvenida. Pasaron a través de espesas y oscuras cortinas, intentando soportar el intenso olor a incienso que despedía el lugar. Habían velas de diferentes tamaños colocadas al azar, y en el medio una mesa redonda con una señora de facciones gitanas les recibió con una sonrisa.

─Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, jóvenes corazones.

─Ay, qué bonito delineado tiene, yo quiero el rostro así de largo ─el comentario de Pamela tomó desprevenidos a todos, y tuvieron que ahogar una carcajada bajo la atenta mirada de la señora.

─Hola, señora ─Charlotte, Tara y Viktor tomaron asiento, mientras Artemis y Pamela se distrajeron observando los diferentes tarros con cosas extrañas en el estante de la señora.

─Quisiera decirle que solo vine a saber qué tanto me mentirá sobre mi futuro, oh sabia señora ─Tara soltó todo eso mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, ponía su típica mirada de "todo me la suda" mientras la gitana pelinegra alzaba una ceja ─ya sabemos que todo esto es para vender, vamos, vamos.

─No deberías jugar con el significado de esto, pequeña.

─Mi madre decía que no debía correr con la moto y aquí me tiene ─Viktor se dejó llevar por el ambiente bromista de sus amigas, sonriéndole a la señora.

Charlotte solo podía reír ante los comentarios de sus amigos, y esperó a que se iniciase el ritual de entrar en trance y leer el futuro y esas estupideces. La señora sacó una baraja de cartas, bufando ante la mirada de gracia de todos los presentes. Comenzó sacando cuatro cartas, que hicieron que ésta se detuviese a pensar.

─Hey, señora, ya lea el futuro ─Artemis quiso unirse a molestarla, y le hizo señas como de estar invocando algo.

─¿Ustedes son un grupo grande?

─¿Qué? ─la voz de los cinco sonó un tanto dudosa, y la señora se frotó las sienes ante las miradas de los adolescentes.

─Que si tienen muchos amigos ─ella los vió asentir medianamente dudosos y prosiguió con la lectura de cartas ─ Aquí, corazones, hay varias cosas ─la señora se aclaró la garganta, para poder explicarles cada una. Señaló la primera, que tenía a un hombre sosteniendo una espada ─. Todos estos que ven aquí, son arcanos menores ─frunció el ceño, jugueteando con sus largas uñas rojas sobre las cartas ─. Por ejemplo este, es el Palo de Bastos. Representa al fuego. La ilusión, el comportamiento egoísta.

─¡Oh, oh, los demás están afuera! Voy por ellos ─Artemis salió corriendo, para ir a buscar a sus amigos. Pamela, un tanto aburrida por tanto palabrerío, salió disparada detrás de la pelinegra.

La señora se aclaró la garganta, intentando proseguir ─El siguiente es el Palo de Copas, el Palo de Espadas y por último el Palo de Oros ─ella volvió a ver sobre su mesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior ─Es realmente extraño que aparezcan todos de una tajada.

─Señora, ¿podría apurarse? Nos están esperando ─Viktor sonaba cansado y arrepentido de haber entrado.

─Cariño, tómalo lento y con calma. Disfruta ─la señora le dedicó una sonrisa medianamente nostálgica que lo dejó intranquilo ─bien, prosigamos ─ Ella sacó otro manojo de cartas, sacando otras dos de ahí. Esta vez frunció aún más el ceño.

─Señora gitana, rápido~ ─la voz fingidamente melosa de Tara despertó a la morena de su ensoñación.

─Ha salido un 10 de espadas, otro arcano menor ─ella miró a la segunda carta, que señalaba a Tara indirectamente ─. Y también un Osher. Ésta carta significa éxito, y te apunta a ti, corazón ─le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, y Tara bajó la mirada.

─Bueno ya que ha terminado, gracias, nos vamos ─Viktor ni si quiera quiso terminar toda la sesión y se paró junto a la ojinaranja. Charlotte se quedó para despedirse de la señora, y estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando la pelinegra la tomó de la muñeca. Ella vio algo en sus ojos, algo que la hizo sentirse intranquila y nerviosa.

─Responde. No olvides responder, por favor ─Los grandes ojos de la adulta le calaron hondo, y ella un poco incómoda, decidió acelerar el paso hacia sus amigos.

Iba caminando, con una tormenta en la cabeza, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. En el medio de todas las luces de diferentes colores vio a sus amigos, todos juntos, haciendo diferentes cosas y riendo a carcajadas.

─¡Charlotte, mira las calcetas que nos gané!

.─¡Eran para mí y para Alex, tramposa!

.

.

En algún punto de la noche todos se encontraban desinhibidos y mareados.

No sabían cómo el alcohol había llegado hasta sus manos, pero sabían que estaban hasta las cejas del mismo. Estaban eufóricos gritando, bailando y cantando en un claro frente a la playa. Rous tenía una competencia de fuerza contra Castiel, y graciosamente ella terminaba ganando todo el tiempo.

─¡Rous, te vas a lastimar, tonta! ─Kentin en medio de la desorientación intentaba jalar a Rous para ponerla detrás de él y que dejara de competir con Castiel.

─¡No! estoy a punto de derribarlo ─Rous peinó su rubio cabello hacia atrás, poniendo sus puños frente a su rostro y haciendo como que golpeaba a Castiel. La pequeña estaba como una Cuba.

Leia cantaba junto a Artemis, tiradas en la arena y con una botella de vodka entre ellas.

─¡Arte! ¿qué son esas cicatrices? ─preguntaba la ojimorada mientras señalaba partes del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

─¡M-marcas de batalla, amiga! Me pelee con un tig... ─un hipo raro detuvo a la chica de su discruso.

Tara estaba fumando en alguna esquina del lugar, harta de soportar a todos esos infantiles. A su lado una mareada Felicity le recitaba cosas raras a Lysandro, quien dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

Armin bailaba algo que según él había visto en un programa mexicano, mientras bebía largos tragos de la botella en su mano.

─¡Armin, idiota! Estás tomando medicamento ─Pamela estaba igual o más ebria que él, e intentaba quitarle la botella de la mano, a la cual él se aferraba como si fuese la última en el planeta.

En algún punto Armin terminó sobre ella con la cara enterrada en el cuello de la peliverde.

─Hueles demasiado bien, marihuana andante ─el pelinegro posó sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica, estrujándola más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

─Armin, debo llevarte a casa ─ella lo zarandeó un poco, y varias veces dio palmaditas en su espalda a modo de hablarle. Terminó rindiéndose y acurrucándose junto a él un poco. No habían pasado ni diez segundos desde la última vez que Armin había hablado, pero este ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo. Realmente le impresionaba la rapidez con la que él podía dormirse y apretarla contra su fibroso cuerpo. Enterró la nariz en el cabello del chico, y el olor a tabaco y jabón le llenó las fosas nasales. Olía familiar, olía a hogar. Tonto, pero así era.

* * *

 **Verga x'D demasiado tiempo sin publicar, pero más vale tarde que nunca JAJAJAJAjaja ja:DDD**

 **Dividí el capítulo en 2, sería demasiado tedioso y aburrido ponerlo en uno, así que lo publicaré en un rato:'v**

 **Gracias por leerme, en serio, no saben cuánto significa aunque sea un simple "sigue" para mí:'v**


	9. Chapter 9

**2/3**

Leia abrió lentamente los ojos ante las sacudidas que alguien le propinaba. La intensa luz del Sol la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos, poniendo una mano sobre su frente. Su cabello se sentía enredado y lleno de arena, le dolía la cabeza y sentía la mitad del cuerpo dormida.

─Leia, vamos, despierta…─la suave y severa voz que le hablaba retumbaba molestamente en sus oídos ─Creo que debemos quitarte a Castiel de encima.

La rubia enfocó un poco mejor su vista, ya más orientada y con los sentidos al cien por ciento, logró ver qué era lo que causaba la molestia en la mitad de su cuerpo. Castiel estaba encima de ella, acomodado de manera perpendicular sobre su cuerpo. La cabeza del pelirrojo colgaba hacia el suelo, y ella con una risita notó el hilillo de baba que caía por la barbilla del chico. Alzó lentamente la mirada, para encontrarse con los cansados orbes de Nathaniel.

─¿cómo nos encontraste, Nath?

─No fue tan difícil, después de que Rous y Arte me llamaran más de cinco veces para decirme cuánto me querían ─el rubio se llevó una mano al cabello, pareciendo un padre cansado ─¿dónde está Tara? Su tía debe estar preocupada.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y volvió a tirarse en la arena, Castiel ejercía peso muerto sobre ella y no parecía querer moverse. Lentamente, y como quien no quiere la cosa, levantó su mano hasta el cabello de Castiel, acariciando lento y con miedo. El pelirrojo le parecía el tipo de chico que quería ser una piedra, pero era más como un osito de peluche en el interior. En ese caso, un perrito de peluche. Lo sintió removerse sobre ella, e inmediatamente quitó la mano de las hebras rojizas; para su sorpresa Castiel gruñó bajito, y guió su mano hasta su coronilla de nuevo, invitándola a seguir con el mimo. Ella sonrió suavemente, y soltó una risita infantil.

─Cass, pst.

─¿qué quieres, niña?

─¿quieres ir a un café hoy en la tarde?

.

.

.

Felicity estaba en la espalda de Lysandro, noqueada y cantando suavemente contra el cuello del peliplata. Ella había cuidado de él la noche anterior, por lo que debía al menos retribuirle eso. Le parecía sumamente adorable cómo la chica cantaba a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza que seguramente tenía. Recordaba vagamente todo lo que la ojiverde le había dicho o recitado la noche anterior.

Las palabras "por qué", "olvidar" y el nombre de alguna chica resonaban en su subconsciente. Pero lo dejaría estar hasta que la chica estuviese al cien con sus sentidos.

Se encontraba frente al imponente hogar de Felicity. Era lindo, y espacioso, pero le daba un aspecto algo frío.

Buscó el llavero que la chica le había extendido hacía varias cuadras atrás, y entró con ella en su espalda.

.

.

.

Rous sintió la suavidad de un par de sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Una bolita suave y con olor a galletas estaba frotándose contra su nariz, y ella pegó un poco más el objeto contra su cara. Le traía recuerdos vagos de una niñez perdida.

Luego calló en la cuenta de que su cama nunca había olido así, y que el Sol siempre pegaba directo en su rostro cuando despertaba. Abrió lentamente sus orbes grises, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que invadía el lugar. Verde, verde, pesas, varios empaques de galletas, y a Cookie en una esquina del cuarto. De inmediato supo de quién era la habitación.

─¿ya despertaste? Te hice el desayuno.

─No mientas, fue tu madre seguro.

Kentin se rascó la nuca mientras acercaba la bandeja de café y panqueques a la chica. Ella se emocionó inmediatamente, y comenzó a comer feliz. Siempre le habpia agradado lo gentil que era Kentin, incluso aunque ahora se esforzara en esconderlo. Ella siempre lo había aceptado sin reproches, sin comparaciones, a ella, el Ken del pasado le gustaba.

La chica, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, comenzó a pasear la mirada por el cuarto. Se preguntó ilusionada si sería la única a la que Kentin había dejado entrar a su cuarto. Rous solía ser la primera vez de Kentin en todo. Amistad. Alcohol. Pijamadas. Sólo en una nunca sería la primera.

Volteó la mirada a la cómoda junto a la cama, y un sentimiento de vacío llenó su pecho. Sobre ella había una fotografía que tenía al menos tres años. El marco parecía muy cuidado, y estaba limpio, junto a un peluche de oso más viejo que el que ella tenía entre sus brazos. En la foto una chica pelinegra y de ojos dorados abrazaba a Ken, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el pequeño castaño se sonrojara. Ella recordaba ácidamente ese día, ella había tomado la fotografía con ayuda de Pamela.

─Scarlet…

─¿Dijiste algo? ─Kentin pasó la mirada de su teléfono al rostro de la chica ─llamé varias veces a tu casa, pero tu hermano no responde.

─Oh…─

.

.

.

Pamela se quejaba en voz alta, envuelta en sábanas y almohadas fucsias de Alexy. La madre de los gemelos entró a dejarles un café a ella y a Alex, aunque el chico no lo necesitaba.

─Ni si quiera sé dónde quedó mi calceta ─sorbió un poco de la humeante taza ─. Recién las había obtenido para mí y para Charlotte.

─¿hablas de una calceta con el dedo medio arriba? Armin tenía una rosa y una verde en cada pie.

─Esa pequeña escurridiza zorr…

─Si no tienes más qué decir, iré a la escuela.

La peliverde lo vio desconcertada ─¿escuela? ¿en sábado?

Los ojos nerviosos de Alex viajaron por la habitación, mientras él se ponía de pie y cerraba una chamarra color vino. El clima realmente estaba pesado allá afuera ─tengo ciertas cosas qué hacer, ya sabes, clubes y así.

Su vaga respuesta dejó un poco más desconcertada a Pamela, pero ella decidió no seguir molestando porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza, rodó los ojos y se tapó con las perfumadas sábanas del peliazul. Realmente pensó que Alexy era más cuidadoso y delicado que ella.

Alexy no esperó más respuestas y salió del cuarto, apagando las luces para su amiga. Suponía que en algún punto el desmayado Armin despertaría para ir a molestar a la peliverde, así que no se preocupó al dejarla sola.

Desde el día anterior se sentía realmente raro, no se arrepentía de haberse quedado con el chico, pero una duda rara martilleaba detrás de su cerebro. Aún pensaba en los bucles granate que vio desde el café, y no creía que pudiese sacárselos en un largo tiempo. Así que por eso decidido se dirigió al único lugar en el que estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que Phoebe se encontraría.

El vaho salía de su boca y nariz cada que exhalaba, guardó sus palmas en los bolsillos de la chamarra y caminó calle abajo hacia el Instituto. Un pequeño puntito rojo se movía en su dirección, y no pudo reaccionar cuando de manera brusca tal pequeña persona le golpeó el hombro.

─Fíjate por dónde caminas.

─¿Ebie?

Vio a la menuda chica renquear lejos de él, y sintió curiosidad por la pantorrilla mal vendada de la más baja. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, notando que apenas tenía encima unas mallas y una camiseta de manga corta.

─¿A dónde vas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no vas a la sala de danza? ─Alexy la atacó con preguntas, y no tuvo más remedio que tomarla del brazo para detener el apresurado paso de la chica.

─No te incumbe, suéltame ahora ─el tono severo que utilizó le parecería amenazante a cualquiera, pero Alexy lo encontró adorable. Sin pensarlo acercó sus frías manos a las cálidas mejillas de la chica y comenzó a estrujarlas como una abuela haría. ─¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te dije que me sueltes, imbécil!

─Pareces un gatito arisco cuando te enojas, digo, tus ojos son enormes ─el chico siguió estrujándole las mejillas, pero en un punto envolvió los brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Suspiró y la alzó del pavimento, sintiendo cómo ella dejaba de patalear cuando le susurró al oído ─. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero al encontrarse envuelta en los cálido brazos de Alexy, no pudo hacer más que apoyar la frente en el hombro del peliazul.

─Papá…─ fue lo único que dijo, quedito y entre dientes, pero Alexy la escuchó fuerte y claro.

.

.

Castiel se encontraba en el pequeño aeropuerto a las afueras de Sweet Amoris, sentado en un banquito, con una farola amarilla siento su única iluminación. En sus manos se encontraba uno de esos mecheros que eran difíciles de encender, pero que nunca se apagaban. Recién había despedido a Debrah, y parecía que sería durante meses.

Se sentía raro, vacío. Para nada triste, pero el sosiego le llenaba el pecho. El nudo en su garganta dolía, y no podía tragar fácilmente.

Prendía y apagaba el mechero. El fuego iluminando sus orbes grises.

Decidió que era momento de irse a su departamento. Estaba a veinte minutos del pueblo en su motocicleta. Había apagado el teléfono el tiempo que estuvo pensando en el aeropuerto, así que presionó el botón de encendido, notando que tenía al menos quince llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, y también varios mensajes.

─Oh, mierda…─ fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando notó que el número era el de Leia.

Pisó el acelerador.

* * *

 **Adivinen quién se quedó dormida:DDD pero como una disculpa, decidí que subiré otro capítulo lol en unas dos horas o más lo subiré, son la 1am pero decidí que era buena hora para ponerme a escribir capítulos de todo:v las amo, en serio.**


	10. run run run

**3/3**

Nathaniel descansaba la cabeza en el respaldo del banco, sentía que pronto el dolor en sus costados lo haría estallar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero debía seguir sonriendo, para que nadie se preocupase. Debía seguir siendo el escudo de Amber y su madre.

.

.

.

Arte caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto, con los audífonos puestos, y su aura de seguridad al mil por ciento. Mientras guardaba uno de sus libros en el casillero sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se volteó, para encontrar a un chico alto, al cual recordaba vagamente.

−¿hola? –la pelivioleta le sonrió con algo de duda, quitando uno de los auriculares.

−Hola, corazón, ¿me recuerdas? –El chico le sonrió galante, y adoptó una posición en la que se inclinaba un poco sobre ella. Arte a penas y podía recordar su rostro. A pesar de eso ella asintió lentamente, buscando entre alguna de sus borrosas memorias −¿en serio? ¿Cómo me llamo?

La sonrisa de Artemis se volvió una mueca incómoda, y balbuceó un poco. El ceño del castaño frente a ella se frunció un poco, y ella comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa. No le avergonzaba para nada el hecho de no recordar al tipo, simplemente temía por su seguridad física, pero nada que un par de patadas no pudiesen arreglar. Ella no era débil, ni una damisela en apuros.

−Lo hicimos en una jodida fiesta, al menos deberías recordar mi nombre –la sonrisa del chico se hacía cada vez más ancha, y rara, estaba lista para aventarle sus libros si era necesario.

−No sabía que era una obligación –dijo ya aburrida, rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda −. Si no tienes más que decir, mejor vete.

−Mira pequeña zorr…

−Amigo, ¿quién te dijo que podías hablarle así? –la conocida voz hizo que Arte se volteara, encontrándose con el rubio australiano, sosteniendo el brazo levantado del desconocido.

El otro abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, mientras Dake apretaba su brazo. La mirada jade del rubio era una daga, y Arte comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Dake aventó el brazo del acosador, y le susurró algo que la peli violeta no pudo entender, parecía más bien que gruñía.

Ella sólo podía observar la ancha espalda de Dake, y luego él se volteó con una sonrisa suave, de esas que le gustaban a Arte –Ahora que saqué la basura, ¿cómo estás, belleza?

Arte soltó una risita baja, caminando a un lado de él.

.

.

.

Pamela escuchaba vagamente lo que la profesora de biología decía. Tenía una oreja libre y la otra con un audífono. El sonido de alguna canción de Janis Joplin sonaba fuerte.

¿De qué le serviría saber la estructura de una mitocondria? ¿Acaso le abriría paso por el mundo? Armin a un lado de ella estaba concentrado en su consola.

Detalló el perfil del pelinegro. Cuando eran más pequeños ella nunca había sido consciente de si Armin era lindo o no, simplemente pensaba en lo molesto que era que el niño de ojos azules la molestase tanto con ser su amigo. Si pudiese volver en el tiempo, a cuando era una pequeña y ensimismada niña, se habría dado un par de golpes en la cabeza y abrirse a sus amigos.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, todavía no sabía realmente qué haría con su vida. No sabía si las decisiones que tomaba estaban bien. Pero estaba feliz, no se complicaba con sentimientos enredosos. Se enfocaba en disfrutar a sus amigos.

Pero tener a alguien como Armin encima comenzaba a cobrar factura; él, desde el incidente de las virginidades se había vuelto dependiente de Pam, pero sólo en el plano físico; claro que era divertido hacerlo sin compromisos, pero sabía que aunque se lo negase a sí misma, había algo más dentro de ella. No lo sentía con los otros chicos que conocía y frecuentaba, sólo por él.

Y sabía que debía deshacerse de eso.

.

.

.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, intentaba esquivarlo de todas las maneras posibles; no quería escucharlo, y no lo haría.

Podía sentir la presencia del pelirrojo detrás de ella, y quería golpearse contra los casilleros por ser tan consciente de él. Llevaban tan poco tiempo de conocerse, y sin embargo ya sabía y entendía varias cosas de él.

Sostenía sus libros con una mano, y mantenía su rubio cabello fuera de su rostro con la otra. Estaba casi corriendo.

En algún punto vio una puerta, y la consideró su salida de escape. Estaba tan desesperada por correr que no notó que era el sótano al que había entrado. De nuevo las ganas de golpearse contra un casillero estaban ahí. Se congeló en el momento en el que escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella.

−Necesitamos hablar.

Quería parecer dura, en serio que lo quería, pero su postura no la ayudaba en nada −¿hablar? –fingió una risa sarcástica −¿de qué? No hay nada que decirnos, Cass.

Volteó, con las facciones contraídas, pudo ver cómo en un día Castiel se veía diferente, parecía desarmado. Pero no quiso interesarse en eso.

−Claro que debemos, niña –Castiel la miró a los ojos, y ella notó una pequeña y creciente llama de angustia. Se sintió mal, vamos, que llevaban menos de tres meses conociéndose, y durante unos segundos se sintió infantil por huír de él, quizá en serio sentiría el haberla dejado plantada durante horas.

−Mira, si es por lo del fin de semana, no te preocupes –le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más dura e incómoda.

−Se te da fatal mentir.

Eso la enojó, él no podía venir y decirle en qué era buena o mala.

−Mira, Leunam, aclaremos algo –ella alzó su dedo índice, protegiendo la distancia que Castiel intentaba romper −. Lo que te haya pasado, como para dejarme plantada, está completamente bien.

Castiel frunció el ceño, y rugió −¡Claro que no está bien, tonta!

−¡No me digas tonta, tonto! – frunció los labios, ella estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien − ¡No hay problema! ¿Me escuchas? No somos nada, comprendo si tienes otras prioridades. Tenemos amigos en común, la pasamos bien, entiendo que tienes una jodida novia, sólo llámame a la siguiente, así dedicaré mi tiempo a otros amigos –Ella lo pasó de largo, chocando el hombro con su pecho, odiaba que fuese tan alto. Abrió la puerta, lista para irse −. Estaré ahí si me necesitas, Cass, pero no seré un maldito clavo.

Después del portazo, Castiel dejó sus hombros caer, soplando todo el aire que tenía retenido –Pero no quiero que te dediques a otros amigos.

.

.

.

La noche cubría a todo Sweet Amoris, al ser una ciudad pequeña las estrellas se apreciaban perfectamente. El aire soplaba frescamente las calles, apenas había carros yendo de allá para acá. El clima en el pueblo rozaba extremos. Si no hacía un calor infernal, el frío lograba que se te congelaran los dedos.

−¡Corre, Ken!

−¡No me llames Ken, maldita sea!

El grupo de amigos estaba entero. Nathaniel había salido de la escuela, sin importarle el papeleo después de un largo tiempo. Quería divertirse. Todos caminaban juntos, no sabían a dónde se dirigían, pero ahí estaban. Tara y Charlotte llevaban pequeñas bengalas, de esas que se utilizan sólo en las fiestas. La luna y algunas farolas eran sus únicas acompañantes. No tenían prisa de nada, simplemente necesitaban estar juntos.

Armin llevaba unas latas de pintura en aerosol, y se miró cómplice con Viktor.

Viktor parecía el más adulto de todos, pues era el que tenía el futuro más asegurado, pero era el más infantil de todos.

Se sentaron en una banqueta, viendo cómo ambos pelinegros se acercaban a una vivienda cercana. Era una casa enorme, con paredes blancas y detalles en dorado. Sería un desastre, y Lysandro lo veía venir negando con la cabeza.

Armin le lanzó una lata de color rosa chillón al de ojos dorados, listos para crear una obra de arte supuestamente.

−¿Siempre son así? –Phoebe le susurró a Alexy, que era quien la había invitado; no sabía qué hacía ahí, si tardaba más le cobrarían bastante la habitación que rentó temporalmente en el hostal.

−Han hecho peores cosas –Alex esperaba a que su hermano terminara con la flor sonriente que dibujaba. Pamela estaba por otro lado, viendo un cartel pegado en un poste. Estaba super ensimismada, pero alcanzó a escuchar los ladridos de un perro que seguramente era enorme.

−Uh –alcanzó a escuchar algo que dijo Tara, y lueo volteó.

−¡Corre, corre, ahora! –Sintió el jalón que Armin le dio en el brazo, y apenas memorizó el número del póster que veía.

−¡Vuelvan aquí, vándalos! –Se sorprendieron al ver a Shermansky salir de la casa, llevaba una mascarilla verde, tubos en la cabeza, y una bata de baño que se pegaba a su obeso cuerpo. Detrás de ella venía su caniche, y Pamela se quiso reír por creer que un perro grande había ladrado.

−Sabía que esto saldría mal –Lysandro negó, poniendo una mano en su rostro, pero pronto sintió como una pequeña mano se aferraba a su chaqueta.

−¡No te quedes ahí, Lys, ahí viene la directora! –El peliplata comenzó a mover sus pies, al ver cómo la anciana se acercaba con una escopeta de caza en las manos. Al ver que Felicity era muy lenta, la abrazó de la cintura y la cargó para que fuese a su paso. Comenzó a correr mientras reía.

−¡Corres como anciana!

−¡Cállate, niña! –Castiel realmente era muy lento para su complexión, y se sorprendió al ver que Leia era muchísimo más rápida que él. Él sonrió al ver la espalda de la chica, podía observar el rubio y brillante cabello de la chica moverse con el viento, mientras ellos dejaban atrás a la bruja.

Tara era la que más adelantaba iba, con Nathaniel siguiéndole el paso. Los pulmones del rubio dolían como el infierno, quizá por reírse, quizá por correr, o quizá era otra cosa, pero le encantó sentir el viento contra su rostro.

La chica de cabello corto se detuvo un poco para tomar su mano con fuerza, tenía la respiración agitada, y las mejillas rojísimas.

−¡No te separes, tonto! Toma mi mano –Ella comenzó a correr de nuevo, ahora sosteniendo fuertemente la palma de Nathaniel.

Viktor reía a carcajada limpia, siguiéndolos a todos, hacía muchas cuadras habían dejado atrás a Shermansky, pero ellos seguían corriendo como si su existencia dependiera de ello.

−¡No hay nada mejor que Sweet Amoris! ¡Nunca dejaré este lugar!

−¡Cállate y corre, idiota, ya viene una patrulla!

.

.

.

 _ **AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN LAMENTO HABER TARDADO XD**_

 _ **No sabía cómo seguirle, porque luego me bloqueo a medio capítulo y quedo como idiota viendo la pantalla.**_

 _ **Ahr, igual y ahorita estoy haciendo el 11:D**_

 _ **Aparte pronto subiré el primero capítulo del reescrito seraph of the end *guiño guiño***_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, en serio en serio no saben cuánto las aprecio por leerme a pesar de la idiotez.**_

 _ **No tardaré nada con el siguiente:v chau**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Together we survive.**

Después de la intensa carrera que habían tenido sólo podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas. Felicity descansaba la cabeza en el brazo de Lysandro; ninguno decía nada, y no era como si necesitasen decir algo. Se sentían relajados después de la adrenalina de haber corrido.

Estaban tirados en la vacía acera de la calle. No sabían cómo habían terminado ahí pero era divertido. La luna era su única compañera, y el viento mecía un poco las melenas de ambos con simpleza.

─Me está doliendo un poco la espalda ─la tranquila voz de Lysandro rompió el silencio ─ ¿Deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás?

Felicity soltó una pequeña risita, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de las manos ─Creo que nosotros estamos más perdidos que ellos.

─Dudo de la veracidad de tus palabras, linda.

Si algo sabía Felicity, era que estando con Lysandro no le interesaba el intentar ser tan perfecta. Se sentía libre, sin necesidad de hacer cosas locas, o de estudiar horas y horas.

.

.

.

El pelinegro miraba directamente a su reflejo. Observaba sus ojos sin parpadear, intentaba no perderse ningún movimiento y respiraba con parsimonia. Tocó su barbilla, su mejilla, pasó la palma entre sus hebras azabaches.

─ Mejor déjame tomarte una foto, te durará muchísimo más ─Pamela estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño. La chica sostenía la maleta de su cámara colgando a su costado izquierdo.

─Nah, siempre parezco drogado en tus fotos.

─¿Y acaso no lo estás?

La peliverde se rio un poco, y decidió dejarlo solo de nuevo en el baño. Armin de nuevo volteó la mirada al espejo frente al botiquín. Suspiró un poco moviendo un mechón que caía en su frente, y estiró la mano para abrir la puertecilla y dejar ver los frasquitos que ahí había; unos más largos, otros más gruesos y jarabes. Sabía que podía darse un cóctel con todos ellos, pero prefería evitar el terminárselos tan rápido. Alcanzó el botecillo con la etiqueta de Ramelteon, sacó tres pastillas y se las tragó secamente.

Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el espejito, y decidió ir al balcón en el que se encontraba Pamela. Se recargó en el barandal y puso su mentón en una de sus palmas.

Desde su casa podía observarse con claridad la playa. Vivía en un tipo de colina alta. Cosas de su madre y sus gustos excéntricos. Mientras sentía la fría brisa de octubre golpear su rostro sintió como un click lo dejó ciego unos segundos.

─¡Estúpida, mis ojos azules, idiota!

─No seas nena ─Pamela esperó a que el pedacito de papel saliera de la maquinita, y la ondeó en el viento para enfriarla ─. Mira, hasta te ves guapo.

─Me ofendes, siempre luzco guapo.

Pamela soltó una carcajada sarcástica y guardó la polaroid en su bolsita. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, sacando una camisa a cuadros de Armin, luego se la devolvería.

─Armin, estaba pensando que era buena idea asistir a un…─La voz de Pamela había iniciado fuerte, pero al voltear y ver a Armin fue bajando de volumen. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, y una pequeña brisa fresca entraba por ahí. El cielo se veía tan oscuro que se confundiría fácilmente con el cabello de Armin. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba suavemente la delgada figura de su amigo, y ella sólo alcanzó a alzar de nuevo su cámara y silenciosamente sacar otra foto. Uno de sus secretos más grandes era sacarles fotos a sus amigos mientras ellos no lo notaban; tenía un álbum enorme de color café, que era su objeto más preciado. Decidió que ya habría otro momento para comentarle a Armin sobre su idea, no quería perturbarlo en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Leia y Castiel estaban sentados frente a un edificio abandonado. No sabían cómo habían llegado ahí, pero la farola amarilla era lo único que los acompañaba. La acera estaba fría bajo ellos, y el máximo ruido que había era el de sus respiraciones y uno que otro ladrido de algún perro callejero. La rubia dejaba que el aire pegara en su rostro, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Castiel silenciosamente la observaba. Las manos le picaban por mover el húmedo mechón que se pegaba en el pálido cuello de la chica, pero prefirió guardarse el deseo. No sabía si ella estaba realmente enojada por haberla dejado plantada ese día.

Bufó, recordando lo que había hecho y de cómo, muy en el fondo de su ser, una pequeña parte de él, prefería haber ido a su encuentro en lugar de despedirse de Debrah.

¿Estaba bien? No lo creía. Debrah era su novia de hacía muchísimo tiempo. Era la persona de la que estaba enamorado, supuestamente. La única que hacía que los sentimientos florecieran en su pecho.

Entonces ¿por qué se la pasaba comparando a Debrah con la rubia a su lado? ¡Apenas la acababa de conocer! El pelirrojo sabía que podía ser un idiota, uno de los grandes. Pero no era un hijo de puta que cambiaba a la primera a su novia. Sentía que debía fuertemente extrañar a Debrah, era su ancla a lo que él era, quien lo mantenía en el molde y lo hacía caminar en suelo firme.

─Hey, ¿qué tanto piensas?

─En que no le dí de comer a Demonio antes de salir de casa.

─¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué haces aquí tan campante? ¡Vamos a alimentar al pobre!

Castiel reprimió una sonrisita ─¿No debería primero llevarte a tu castillo? Es tarde para las niñitas.

─Estás implicando que soy una princesa, pero tú eres un ogro ─Leia sonreía de oreja a oreja, y le picó el abdomen a Castiel mientras decía eso ─. Mis padres deben estar como en el quinto sueño, a quién le importa, ya estamos grandes.

─Uy, doña anciana.

─Cállate y camina, quiero conocer tu cueva.

─¿Quién dijo que te dejaría pasar a mi súper apartamento?

─Mi puño lo dice.

Castiel estalló en risas. A sus ojos se veía realmente adorable queriendo parecer dura, pero él podía imaginar lo delicada que sería entre sus manos.

.

.

.

El caminar de Tara, Nathaniel y Phoebe era lento. Nathaniel de alguna manera estaba muy inquieto, y eso angustiaba a Tara a sobremanera. Phoebe se sentía como la tercera rueda, pero no podía hacer mucho. Alexy les había dicho que la acompañaran, debido a que él tenía que volver inmediatamente con Armin; la de cabello granate no sabía si huir, sería vergonzoso el momento en el que le preguntasen dónde estaba su hogar. No sabría qué decirles.

"Mi padre es un idiota, llevo tres días sin dormir ahí."

"No tengo casa temporalmente."

"Tranquilos, en cualquier momento los gorilas me encontrarán."

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo idiota que sonaba en su cabeza. No debía darles ningún tipo de explicación; ni si quiera entendía por qué seguía caminando con ellos, siguiendo las órdenes de Alexy. Juntarse con él comenzaba a dañarle la cabeza. Ella no era así.

─Estás muy pálido. ─La voz de Tara rompió el incómodo silencio, e hizo que Nathaniel detuviera su marcha ─¿sucede algo? Nunca te veo así de nervioso.

Nathaniel frunció la boca, pero no dijo ni pío. Bajó la mirada y se rascó la nuca. Odiaba que Tara lo mirase así, era casi como si pudiese ver y leer sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza y decidió mejor dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila. No era momento de molestarla con eso.

Phoebe miraba sus uñas como si realmente le importase; ella también había notado cómo el amable delegado miraba hacia todos lados como animalito acorralado, eso mientras parecía que se acercaban más al hogar del rubio. Pero ella creía que no era nadie para meterse en la vida de los amigos de Alexy.

Tara seguía tomando la muñeca de Nathaniel. Podía ser la más joven del grupo, pero al mismo tiempo era la que más veía a través de ellos. Ella y Artemis podían ser muy perspicaces si se lo proponían, pero a diferencia de Arte, ella no intervenía en muchas de las ocasiones.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban frente al moderno portón de la enorme casa de Nathaniel. Y Tara pudo ver cómo el rostro de Nathaniel se volvía más pálido aún en cuanto el mismo comenzó a abrirse.

Tara de pronto se sintió nerviosa también. Y sin querer apretó un poco la mano de Nathaniel con la suya. Había visto incontables veces a los padres del rubio, pero nunca fallaban en asustarle. Sobre todo el padre; sentía como si un halcón le mirase cuando cruzaban miradas.

Una señora delgadísima y rubia salió de ahí. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido y los labios curvados en una mueca de desagrado ─Nathaniel, al fin.

─Buenas noches, madre. ─Nathaniel intentó parecer tranquilo, pero si su madre estaba despierta sólo podía significar una cosa.

─¿Quiénes son ellas? ─la pregunta de la señora tomó desprevenido a Nathaniel, y comenzó a balbucear los nombres de sus amigas ─No, espera, no me interesa. Por favor quita tus manos de mi hijo.

La castaña no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la señora estiró su mano para jalar su muñeca, logrando que soltara el agarre de la cálida mano de Nathaniel. Las largas uñas de la señora se clavaron con ímpetu en su piel, marcándole medias lunas y arañándola.

─¡Mamá!

─¿¡Qué le sucede, bruja?! ─Todos se sorprendieron cuando Phoebe intervino, golpeando la mano de la anonadada señora. El desagrado y la ofensa hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro ─¡No tiene por qué tratarla así, tonta!

Phoebe estaba algo cegada por el enojo. Y jaló de la muñeca sana a Tara, quien no salía de su impresión. Dejaron atrás a Nathaniel con su madre, mientras la de ojos violáceos susurraba insultos hacia la molesta señora. Le recordaba a las esposas de los socios de su padre. Con las que tenía que lidiar en cada jodida cena de negocios. Siempre la amenazaban con quitarle la tarjeta de crédito si faltaba, y no es como si realmente sacara provecho de ella en el aspecto frívolo, simplemente en los moteles y restaurantes de comida rápida siempre aceptaban tarjetas para pagar.

─Oye…

─¿Qué?

─Sé que no tienes dónde quedarte. En mi casa hay espacio.

Phoebe no supo qué responder y se detuvo a media calle, ni si quiera sabía a dónde iba ─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Te ví salir del motel de la avenida. No parecía como que salías de tener sexo así que…

Ella presionó sus rosados labios, y se concentró en el vaho que salía de sus fosas nasales. Realmente hacía frío para ser costa.

─Oye

─¿Qué?

─Gracias.

.

.

.

Artemis y Charlotte estaban sentadas en la orilla del muelle de madera, riéndose de Viktor que parecía eufórico en el agua salada. El tipo estaba colocadísimo. Después de haber huído, y ellos tres haber terminado juntos, decidieron armarse un porro que se acabó Viktor. Debido a los acontecimientos que se veían cada vez más cercanos, Viktor estaba más desatado que nunca. Sentía que el tiempo se le acababa, y ni si quiera superaba que había aprobado el curso de biología del semestre pasado.

El mundo adulto lo alcanzaba a pasos agigantados, y no estaba seguro de si se encontraba completamente listo.

─Viktor está hecho para el mar, Char.

─Lo sé ─la cálida sonrisa de Charlotte no se quitaba de su rostro, y abrazaba sus delgadas piernas a su pecho.

─¿Por qué no le dices nada?

─Porque hay cosas que simplemente deben seguir su curso, y no tiene opción.

Artemis bufó pesadamente. Se sentía impotente cada que hablaba del futuro de sus amigos. Eran las personas más importantes en su vida, y simplemente no podía ayudarlos. Felicity, Viktor, ella misma…

─Tengo una idea ─ Artemis abrió un dulce que tenía en el bolsillo, y lo acercó a su boca.

─Te escucho.

─Hay que escaparnos unos días.

Charlotte pareció interesada a los segundos. Y volteó a verla ─¿A qué te refieres?

─Vamos a una playa a unas horas de aquí, unos días, está en la ciudad de al lado.

─¿Cuál es la diferencia con la de Sweet Amoris y esa?

─Que ahí nadie nos conoce, y está medio abandonada.

─¡Char, mira lo que me encontré! ─El grito de Viktor llamó la atención de las chicas, y ellas voltearon para ver que sostenía un pez largo, y se lo colocaba en el cuello simulando una corbata.

─¡Viktor, deja eso!

* * *

 _ **Creo que este tiene algo más de diálogo que los otros lol**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza xd la última vez que actualicé estaba dos días de volver a clases y SJHDCJUH recién acabé los exámenes del primer parcial.**_

 _ **¡Feliz día de la mujer retrasado! JAJAJA soy la mejor, ai nou.**_

 _ **Una preguntaaaaaaaa importante**_

 _ **¿Prefieren que actualice cada semana capítulos cortos, o cada dos semanas capítulos medio largos?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, les debo un chocolate:DD las amo mucho, bezoz.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta vez me decidí a poner la nota hasta arriba:v Lamento la tardanza, duras semanas, pero ahora ya tengo los horarios para publicar, y será más un must uwu en unas horas subiré la segunda parte:'D**_

 _ **Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personitas uwu la primera es la bellísima Shionlover, que cumplió años hace como un mes JAJAJAJAJAJA pero le debía algo. Y la segunda es Sakii:'DD que cumplió años el 3 de abril, el mismo día que yo sjhdbcks ambas han sido muy muy importantes en mi "vida" en fanfiction, así que éste y el siguiente van para ustedes, preciosas uwu. Disfruten esta pequeña kk:DD**_

* * *

 **Boyz with fun pt. 1**

Rous se sentía en las nubes.

La arena se pegaba graciosamente en su cabello y se desvanecía entre sus pequeños dedos. Tenía un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago; sentía las tripas hechas de plumas y el sentimiento se extendía hasta su garganta, cosquilleándole en la barbilla.

Observó el sol sobre ella. No quemaba, pero la sensación cálida estaba ahí, y le agradaba muchísimo. Alzó la mano para ver como los rayos pasaban a través de estos. Soltó una risita floja y decidió imaginarle formas a las nubes; corazones, galletas, perritos, unos lentes. Abultó su boca en un puchero. Cerró los ojos y prefirió concentrarse en la extraña melodía que sonaba dentro de su cabeza.

─¡Armin! ¿¡Qué hiciste?!

−¡Espera, espera, todo tiene una explicac… Auch! –La rubia movió su cabeza para saber qué causó el grito de Armin. Un converse negro salió volando por los aires, y cayó junto al rostro de Rous. Vio a Armin hecho bolita en el suelo, mientras Pamela se acercaba con una mirada seria hacia la pequeña rubia. Una vez frente a ella, Rous estiró los brazos como un pequeño bebé en busca de cariño.

−¡Te juro que no le dí más que María! La merca era para otro día…

−¡No es excusa! ¿Y si decidía meterse al agua? Ro casi no fuma nada.

−Pues Alexy la salvaría –Armin decidió sentarse en la arena, guardándose el sobre transparente en la bolsa del pantalón. Bostezó y se rascó la mejilla en un gesto despreocupado.

−Alexy está dormido, idiota.

Armin buscó con la mirada a su gemelo. Y efectivamente, estaba durmiendo abrazado a la huraña pelirroja. Le estaba babeando el cabello, y Armin se rio con la idea de la chica golpeando al peliazul por lo mismo. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Pamela sobre una apuesta, y se encontró a la peli verde con la cabeza de Rous en sus piernas, hablándole de cerca y sosteniendo sus mejillas. Un pequeño retortijón se formó en su estómago, y no supo decir qué era realmente, pero le incomodaba.

Caminó lento hacia las chicas, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. La peliverde estaba muy distraída acariciando el cabello de la rubia que no notó cuándo Armin se acercó.

−Hey, Pam…

−¿Qué?

−¿Quieres de mi pipa? –El pelinegro sonrió como niño pequeño y extendió el objeto blanco a su mejor amiga.

El otro tenis de la peliverde salió volando.

.

.

.

Felicity estaba sola en su casa. Sus padres estarían lejos durante unos días, así que decidió que la mejor manera de amortiguar la soledad en la casa sería limpiando. El lugar se sentía tan solo y silencioso que hasta podía escuchar las gotas caer en el lavadero.

Suspiró fuertemente, mientras veía fijamente su reflejo en la superficie metálica de la olla. Miró fijamente a los ojos a su reflejo, con el rostro serio y conteniendo el aliento. Observó sus facciones, el color de sus ojos, y se le antojó contar sus espesas pestañas. Pero un estruendo en la entrada la hizo distraerse.

−¡Felicity~! Hemos venido a alegrarte la tarde –La de ojos verdes vio asombrada a sus amigas asomarse por la ventana que daba a la calle. Estaban cargadas con botellas, frituras, refrescos y una bolsa con serpentinas.

−¿Cómo? –Felicity aún no salía de su asombro. Pensó que su fin de semana sería aburrido y plano, lleno de libros y apuntes, puesto que la semana de exámenes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. –Pensé que no estarían disponibles… −Y así creía. La semana anterior había estado intentando invitarlos a todos lados pero ninguno respondía, ni en los pasillos, ni si quiera Lysandro. Se había sentido aislada.

−Era sorpresa, sabemos cómo te pones antes de los exámenes…−Arte pasó su delgado cuerpo por la ventana, poniendo todo lo que traía en el suelo.

−¿Y qué mejor manera de liberarte el estrés que con una fiesta? –Charlotte puso las manos en su chaqueta, y entró de la misma manera que la pelivioleta.

La castaña tenía un signo de interrogación tatuado en la cara, pero igualmente ayudó a poner las cosas en su lugar. No estaba nada segura de eso. Sus padres estaban lejos y confiaban en ella. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen.

La de ojos dorados notó la tensión de su amiga, y se acercó a darle un apretón en el hombro. Los almendrados ojos de Felicity la observaron como un corderito acorralado.

−Vamos, no será malo, te ayudaremos a limpiar y nadie lo notará.

Quizá fue la sonrisa de Charlotte y Arte. Quizá fue lo aburrida que estaba de su monótona vida. Quizá simplemente le gustó cómo la adrenalina hacía cosquillear sus pies y palmas. Pero la primera grieta de los enormes pilares que sus padres eran se creó, y estaba segura que nada la cubriría.

.

.

.

Tara estaba con Castiel fuera de la enorme casa de Leia. La chica estaba forrada incluso si sus actitudes no lo demostraban.

Eran los encargados de llevar a todos hasta el hogar de Felicity, y la primera en la lista era la rubia.

−Deberías ir a buscar a Nathaniel…

−¿Por qué? ¿Quieres quedarte solito con Leia?

−No…−Castiel intentó ocultar su sonrojo, volteando hacia otro lado. Gruñó mientras iba a alcanzar otra piedra para tirarla contra la ventana de Leia.

La rubita no respondía a los llamados que le hacía a la ventana, y comenzaba a impacientarse. Si la chica no respondía o daba señales de vida a la siguiente piedra se daría por vencido y se iría a la mierda.

−¿Qué haces, Castiel? –El pelinegro y la castaña se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de la chica detrás de ellos. Estaba con el teléfono en la mano y un vestido casual envolvía su figura. El pelirrojo la escaneó con la mirada y lanzó un silbidito –Te llamaré después, Haru… −La sonrisita socarrona de Castiel había desaparecido.

Tara se sentó en la banqueta y sacó su teléfono para llamarle a Nathaniel. Desde el almuerzo no lo había visto, y ni si quiera pasó por el restaurante de su tía a tomar café como todas las tardes.

−Ahora, explíquenme por qué lanzaban piedras a la ventana de una anciana.

−¿Qué? ¿No es tu casa esa?

−No, es la de enfrente.

Tara ahogó una risa. Puesto que el pelirrojo estaba segurísimo de que el hogar de la rubia era el otro, pero se dedicó a esperar a que su rubio respondiera el teléfono. Se sonrojó un poco al notar que pensó en el rubio como suyo. Bueno, técnicamente era suyo. Su compañero y amigo.

−Vamos a una fiesta− Castiel decidió olvidar el último suceso y pasó a decirle directamente por qué estaban ahí.

−¿Fiesta? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

−No preguntes tanto, tonta, sólo ven.

Leia pasó una mano entre sus cabellos y el movimiento fue seguido por la pesada mirada de Castiel.

−Mhm~, debo pensarlo bien, estoy cansada y aparte tengo cosas qué hacer mañana con un amig… ¡Castiel, bájame ahora mismo!

El pelirrojo no esperó respuesta de la chica, y decidió echársela al hombro simplemente. Tara observaba todo desde atrás, metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo, y con la cabeza llena de dudas.

−¡Eres un salvaje!

−Me lo han dicho antes− El chico de ojos grises dejó escapar un tono juguetón en esa oración, y Leia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.

.

.

Mucha gente estaba en la casa de Felicity. Demasiada. Y ella o sabía si sentirse agobiada o qué hacer en esos casos. Cuidaba que nadie rompiese nada, aunque Charlotte había asegurado todas las cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes, se sentía nerviosa.

−Vamos, Fel, relájate.

No supo quién puso el refresco en su mano, pero comenzaba a creer que eso era una mala idea.

A lo lejos vio a Lysandro acercarse, y tenía a una pequeña rubia colgada de su brazo. Frunció los labios formando una línea que denotaba incomodidad. Se atrevería a decir que le daría una bofetada a quien la haya dejado entrar.

Observó cómo Lysandro parecía buscar algo con la mirada, hasta que los ojos heterocromos del chico se encontraron con los verdes de ella. Y el rostro de Lysandro se iluminó como si hubiesen puesto un foco frente a él. Se quitó a la lolita del brazo y se acercó a la castaña. Agradeció silenciosamente que el peliplata hiciese eso.

−Hola.

−¿Qué t-tal? –una sonrisita tímida se asomó en los bonitos labios de Felicity, y la mirada de Lysandro se posó en ellos con suavidad. No sabía por qué se sentía incómoda, pero así estaba.

Alguien hizo un movimiento brusco, y el peliplata, buscando proteger a la chica de piel pálida la atrapó contra la pared.

El lugar se sentía cálido por la cantidad de gente en el espacio, pero Felicity no pudo sentirlo enteramente hasta tener el torso de Lysandro pegado al suyo.

−¡Traje la cerveza! –El grito de Armin resonó por toda la habitación, y los vitoreos de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

Felicity sabía que eso se iba a descontrolar.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Boyz with fun pt. 2_**

Parecía una mañana tranquila. Sin inconvenientes ni molestias. Los pájaros cantaban fuera en la ventana de Felicity, el sol iluminaba cálidamente, y no era incómodo de sentir.

La dueña de la casa en cuestión sentía un delicioso olor entrando a sus fosas nasales, pero sus párpados estaban tan pesados que decidió mantenerse así unos segundos, mientras su cerebro despertaba de su ensoñación. Había tenido un dulce y placentero sueño, con Lysandro y muchas cosas rosas y esponjosas.

El silbido de alguien llegó a sus oídos, y se removió un poco del lugar en el que se encontraba, sintiendo lo contracturado que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Y cayó en cuenta de algo, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Esa no era su cama. Ella no estaba acostada. Y tenía un vaso de plástico en la cabeza.

La luz de pronto se volvió molesta, y su boca se sentía pastosa y seca. Sus pantalones estaban llenos de tierra, debido a que estaba dentro de una maceta de su casa. Vio aturdida a su alrededor, encontrándose a Castiel abrazado a la pierna de Leia y babeando en el suelo; sobre la mesa, el cuerpo de Charlotte estaba despatarrado, como si fuesen a practicar algún ritual sobre ella.

Extrañamente la casa estaba limpia. Exceptuando por ciertas cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar, y una que otra silla tirada.

−Oh, estás despierta –Artemis salió de la cocina, sosteniendo una taza de café, y un plato con lo que parecían ser panqueques −. Me tomé la libertad de prepararme algo, ¿quieres, cariño?

La castaña la vio con el entrecejo fruncido, y se levantó de su comodísima silla. Sus piernas se sentían doloridas y temblorosas. Artemis desde la mesa soltó una suave carcajada. Su amiga de ojos dorados puso su plato sobre el estómago de Charlotte, que se levantaba y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

−Lo que quiero es saber cómo está todo tan limpio –Felicity se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles −. La mitad del cuerpo estudiantil estaba aquí anoche.

−Pues es una historia graciosa –Respondió llenándose la boca con la dulce masa −. Realmente te luciste anoche.

Felicity levantó una de sus cejas de manera inquisitiva −¿Lucirme?

−Déjame desayunar, de cualquier manera te enterarás luego.

La chica bufó, y decidió que subiría a su habitación para descansar algunas horas más. Su cabeza martilleaba, como si aún tuviera el ritmo de la música golpeándole la sien. Se levantó de la mesa e hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose.

−Hey, cariño –Felicity volteó el cuello, y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Artemis le lanzó un juego de llaves −. Dejaste tu cuarto con llave anoche –la risita que soltó su amiga se le antojó molesta, pero decidió ignorar.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, como si tuviese problemas de cadera y décadas de vida encima. Se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto, empujando la llave dentro de la cerradura y lista para lanzarse a su cómoda cama. Seguramente las sábanas se encontraban frescas, como a ella le gustaba.

Pero el aire se encerró en su garganta al ver el cuerpo de Lysandro sobre su colchón, dormido como un bebé, y envuelto en sus sábanas.

.

.

.

.

−Estoy comenzando a creer que soy como tu mamá – El tono que utilizó Pamela parecía juguetón, pero realmente había una carga de molestia e irritación escondida − ¿Crees que Victoria quiera darme los papeles de adopción?

−Pues eres como mi hermana, y estás en el momento justo de mis resacas –El pelinegro estaba sentado a los pies del sillón de la sala de Pamela, batallando con algunos zombies de Call of Duty − ¡Mueran, hijos de puta!

La peliverde se acercó con un vaso lleno de una sustancia rosa –Estás de suerte de que aún hubiese Nesquik de fresa. Ayer me iba a acabar el último sobre.

Armin pausó la partida y estiró los brazos como un niño de cinco años, arrebatando el vaso y sorbiendo de la pajita –Pero agradezco tu hermosa bondan, siempre recordando mi existencia.

Pamela se rio bajito y suave, sentándose en el sillón negro para atar los cordones de sus botas.

−Vas maquillada.

La cercanía de Armin le cortó el aire a Pamela, pero no movió sus facciones ni un ápice, acostumbrada a guardar muchas de sus reacciones cuando estaba con su amigo.

−Siempre me maquillo.

−Sí, pero no sueles usar colores rositas –dijo Armin frunciendo los labios −. El brillo que llevas puesto parece baba.

La peliverde le golpeó la cabeza con el puño, alejándose para alcanzar un abrigo ligero y la liga para amarrarse el cabello.

−Mis padres depertarán en cualquier momento, recuerda no ponerte a hacer sombreritos con las revistas porno de mi padre.

−¡Pero si él las adoró!

−Es incómodo ver a mi progenitor con una teta en la cabeza.

El chico de ojos azules se volteó indignado, sorbiendo violentamente su Nesquik. −¡Ya no se respeta el arte! ¡Vete, no te quiero ver!

Cuando Pamela se fue dando un portazo, Armin recordó que iba a preguntarle a dónde iba últimamente. Le había comentado algo sobre un grupo donde mostraban sus fotografías, pero a veces la peliverde volvía desorientada y callada, y dudaba que simplemente fuese eso.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir con su partida, ignorando el sueño que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

.

.

.

.

−Llevas al menos dos semanas fuera de tu casa, ¿no estará tu padre preocupado?

−No, y deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe – Phoebe resopló, moviendo el flequillo que se colaba sobre sus ojos − ¿Ya terminaste? Debo seguir entrenando, pronto habrá una competencia de baile.

−Eres más desesperada de lo que esperaba – Alexy sonrió, midiendo los brazos de la chica de cabello granate −. Ya casi termino, amor.

Phoebe frunció los labios, incómoda al sentir el cuerpo del peliazul tan cerca, y sus manos sobre todos lados. A diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, las manos del chico eran pesadas, cálidas y algo ásperas. Ella erróneamente había esperado que Alexy tuviese las manos más suaves que las propias.

−No sé por qué acepté esto –dijo, añadiendo molestia a su voz−. No necesito un traje extravagante para ganar.

Los ojos magenta del chico chocaron con los violáceos de ella, y con voz suave le respondió Alexy –Porque te verías preciosa en el vestido que planee en mi cabeza. No puedo esperar a verte en él.

La chica en situaciones así, no dudaba en golpear al tipo que le dedicase palabras así; pero se vio incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno, sólo sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas, y la boca seca.

−¡Ay, luce tan linda sonrojada –La voz de Jean sonó a través del cuarto. Rompiendo la burbuja en la que, sin querer, ambos se habían sumido.

Phoebe se recordó que no estaban solos. Y que no tenía por qué estar tan nerviosa, ni hacerse ideas erróneas, teniendo en cuenta que la pseudo pareja de su "amigo" estaba ahí.

.

.

.

.

Tara tenía los pies sobre la mesa de los delegados. Ojeaba papeles y los ponía en sus respectivas carpetas, en una pila junto a Nathaniel.

−¿Por qué no le pediste esto a Melody? La niña siempre está muy dispuesta a ayudarte.

−Porque confío más en ti. Quita tus pies del escritorio.

La chica de ojos naranjas rio suave, tomando otra carpeta y acomodando los papeles como Nathaniel le había pedido.

−Hey, ¿has pensado en lo que dijo Viktor?

−Seriamente, y mi respuesta es no.

Tara bufó y bajó los pies, volteando su silla para estar de frente con el perfil de su rubio favorito.

−¿Por qué? Eres un aburrido.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño y dejó los papeles –No soy un aburrido, soy precavido.

−Viktor se irá pronto, ¿por qué negarnos eso? Vamos –Tara hizo ojitos de cachorro, y juntó las manos en su pecho − ¿Por mí?

Aunque Nathaniel se sonrojó, y frunció aún más el ceño negó rápidamente.

−¡Podemos hacer otra cosa, pero que no implique a la institución!

Tara resopló, y dejó caer sus manos en sus costados. –Nath, vamos, es el último año. Viktor no estará, y sabes que a nadie le darán permiso si no es algo creíble.

−No hay que ser unos descerebrados anárquicos, podemos seguir el plan de la escuela y pasarla bien.

−¡Pe-pero…! –Nathaniel la interrumpió, poniendo una carpeta en su cara.

−Mejor se buena amiga y sigue ayudando.

−Mijir si bini imigui –La castaña le hizo burla, volteándose y frunciendo el ceño.

Durante largos minutos siguieron callados. Sólo con el sonido de los papeles volteándose y crujiendo. El rubio fue quien lo rompió, tomando una bocanada de aire. –Mira, lo pensaré, ¿sí?

Y eso fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a la chica de cabello rizado.

* * *

 _ **¿Se olvidaron de mí? PUES MALA HIERBA NUNCA MUERE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_

 _ **SOY UNA VERGÜENZA. NO TENGO EXCUSA Y SOY LA PEOR.**_

 _ **Sólo voy a decir que tuve un bloqueo cabrón:D y que odio biología, con mi alma entera.**_

 _ **Pero I'm back, ahora sí deveritas.**_

 _ **No volveré a dejar nada colgado, y subiré, aparte de onsehots, los pocos y asquerosos capítulos que escribí de esto:'D**_

 ** _Cuando fue el terremoto, aquí en mi ciudad, me dije que no podía morirme sin quemarles el cerebro con mi asqueroso fanfic:v_**

 ** _Bueno, ya, no me odien, doy asco. La hamo:'D_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hold me tight._**

Viktor veía a su padre tamborilear los dedos sobre su escritorio.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí; pero no entendía por qué, a pesar del pasar de los años el olor a libros viejos, perfume caro, y el característico frío del lugar, nunca se acostumbró a estar parado en medio del enorme estudio.

Los ojos de su padre escaneaban la carta de la Universidad a la que había aplicado por pedido de su padre, sus fríos y calculadores ojos no dejaban que el pelinegro tuviese si quiera una idea de lo que el señor pensaba.

El pelinegro estaba seguro de que había sido aceptado; no era que él fuese un ególatra, pero era una realidad que en cuando a coeficiente intelectual, y estudios, él siempre destacaba como el primero.

Su preocupación, y también lo que impulsaba la mayor parte de sus decisiones en su vida, era la opinión de su padre.

−Buen trabajo –Viktor no sabía que estuvo reteniendo el aire hasta el momento en el que dejó escapar ese gran suspiro −. Pero este sólo es el inicio de la batalla, no debes flaquear en ningún momento, ni ser débil.

Viktor bajó la mirada y asintió. Su padre le hizo una seña invitándolo a retirarse, y Viktor dejó el estudio de su padre, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Dejó salir otro suspiro y se encaminó a su habitación.

Entró a la misma, dejándose caer sobre el mullido colchón, sin quitarse los zapatos. Del interior de su saco sustrajo un sobre blanco, con el nombre de una universidad local al frente.

La abrió y leyó el contenido lentamente.

 _"Estamos honrados de anunciarle que ha sido aceptado sin ningún problema en el primer semestre de la carrera de Biología Marina; esperamos una respuesta positiva de su parte._ "

No sabía qué pensar realmente; se suponía que había decidido aplicar sólo para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo, pero ahora con el resultado en las manos un sabor agridulce se mantenía en su boca, recordándole que él tenía responsabilidades que cubrir, y que aún si lo deseara primero debía cumplir con su padre.

Dejó que el papel cayera sobre su rostro, y no movió un solo músculo.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y respondió sin ver quién le llamaba.

−¡Vik, tenemos todo listo para el viaje de invierno!

−¿Lograron convencer a Nathaniel?

−Tara lo hizo, o bueno, al menos un poco –la risa de Charlotte sonó un poco incómoda −. Pero al menos ya tengo una ruta que podremos seguir sin que Delannay o Farrés se den cuenta.

Viktor rio un poco –Esperemos que sean lo suficientemente despistados.

−Tú confía, incluso convencí a Phoebe, ¡Y Felicity está emocionada!

−Deja de llevarla por el mal camino, amor –el pelinegro se levantó del colchón, y caminó hacia el balcón de su casa. Una brisa golpeó su rostro, y él olfateó un poco −. El otoño se está yendo.

−Comienza a oler a invierno –dijo Charlotte, y Viktor casi pudo verla sonreír frente a él.

Y era cierto, el invierno apenas comenzaba, pero sus huesos ya se sentían algo calados.

.

.

.

Leia estaba harta.

Había decidido, después de semanas, hablar con su abuela.

Un pedacito de culpa le carcomía el corazón; la señora es vieja, y aunque fuese un poco molesta y manipuladora, Leia quería a su abuela.

Así que como buen acto del día decidió llamarle por teléfono, para saber cómo iban las cosas, o si necesitaba compañía.

"Leia, cariño, el padre de Viktor me ha contado que ingresó a la universidad de la que te hablé, ¿Y si aplicas tú también?"

"Pensé que querías hacerme feliz"

"Corazón, **_yo sé lo que es mejor para ti_** "

¿Realmente lo sabía? ¿En serio lo mejor para ella era vivir una vida insulsa, sin pasiones? Entendía que a veces debía hacer sacrificios, y a veces eso hacía sus hombros pesar. Pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de sucumbir ante ello.

Caminaba junto a Rocky; ajeno al ajetreo en la cabeza de la rubia meneaba su cola y saltaba alrededor de ella.

Caminaba y caminaba, sin importarle el dolor en la planta de los pies, ni la oscuridad del cielo sobre ella.

Sentía el frío viento golpeando sus facciones y meciendo suavemente los mechones rubios de su cabello.

Un parque apareció en su campo de visión, y ella decidió que era buena idea sentarse al menos un momento, sus pies la estaban matando, y ella ya comenzaba a notar que era culpa de esos molestos zapatos nuevos.

Se sentó en la banca de madera blanca, y sacó los zapatos de sus pies, notando que sus tobillos estaban sangrando. Como se agachó a sobar las plantas de sus pies, sintió la cuerda escaparse de sus manos, y Rocky corriendo en dirección a un árbol.

−Genial, lo que me faltaba –Leia enterró la cara en sus manos, sobando frustrada su rostro.

−¿Qué harías si te digo que recién pintaron esa banca, niña?

−Te preguntaría si crees que es mejor colgarme o tener una muerte _dulce_.

La ronca risa de Castiel endulzó sus oídos, y apenas pudo atinar a sentir cómo sus mejillas se calentaban.

−Eh, atrapé a este lindo amigo cuando corrió hacia allá –Castiel extendió la cuerda hacia las manos de Leia −. Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

Leia lo miró con los ojos brillantes y le sonrió agradecida.

Castiel tomó asiento junto a ella, y palmeó sus muslos. La rubia sólo frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda, algo confusa.

−Que pongas aquí tus pies, tengo curitas.

−¿Qué haces tú con curitas?

−No sé, imaginé que vería a una rubia tonta y los necesitaría.

Leia alzó el brazo y golpeó el hombro de Castiel con el puño cerrado –No seas tonto.

−¡Es en serio!

La chica de ojos violetas hizo un puchero, y alzó los pies hacia los firmes muslos de Castiel, algo sonrojada. El tomó uno de los tobillos de la rubia, y sacó una curita con dibujitos de Sailor Moon, colocándolo en el área lastimada. Leia contuvo una carcajada al imaginar a Castiel comprando las curitas para él.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, ella apenas y pudo contenerse y se lanzó a abrazar a Castiel. No sabía por qué lo hizo, pero tuvo el impulso incontenible de estrecharlo en sus brazos. Al principio el pelinegro se puso rígido, pero con el pasar de los segundos ella sintió cómo él envolvía los brazos en su cintura fuertemente.

Pasaron los minutos, y ellos seguían en la misma posición, sintiendo el aire frío recorrer sus cuerpos, ajenos al perro, al clima, a todo.

−Castiel, tengo frío.

−Yo también, ni creas que te daré mi chaqueta.

.

.

.

Rous empacaba alegre sus maletas, con ayuda de su hermano mayor.

Estaba muy emocionada por el viaje que haría con sus amigos.

Se sentía algo culpable por mentirle a su hermano, pero estaba completamente segura de que si le contaba lo que ella y los demás tenían planeado, no la dejaría salir de casa.

Imaginaba los lugares que podría visitar con Kentin, y lo mucho que se diveritía con sus amigas.

−¿Estás segura de que irá Kentin? –su hermano preguntó con duda.

−Completamente –respondió sin titubear Rous − ¿Por qué preguntas? Y por cierto, deberías ir a dormir, luces muy cansado.

−Porque tengo entendido que Scarlet vendrá de visita los mismos días que ustedes se irán de viaje.

Rous detuvo sus movimientos un poco, pero recobró el entusiasmo en un segundo.

−¡No sabía que vendría! Sería divertido que ella también vaya con nosotros, seguro todos la extrañan.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, notando el cambio en el tono de su hermanita.

−Hey, ¿quieres cenar unos panqueques?

−¡Hasta la pregunta ofende!

.

.

.

Arte estaba bebiendo la séptima cerveza de la noche, y movía sus caderas al compás de la música.

Le sonrió al chico del otro lado del club, ese que no paraba de mirarla de pies a cabeza. Desde hace algunos minutos ella había pensado que si no fuese por su humor, él sería el afortunado de la noche. Él le había mandado una bebida, y desde el primer sorbo supo que había algo mal ahí.

El calor comenzaba a sofocarla, y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

A veces sólo iba a los clubes a bailar un rato, a despejar la mente, y a sentir un poco de calor abrazar su cuerpo.

Se movió hacia una de las paredes del costado, intentando sostenerse con sus temblorosas piernas.

Casi se tropieza con sus propios pies, y unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

El olor a colonia cara le golpeó el rostro; era molesto y empalagoso, por lo que arrugó la nariz.

−¿A dónde vas, cariño? Tenemos algo pendiente.

Ella iba a responder cuando sintió como la jalaban de la cintura.

−Creo que no, amigo, me la llevo yo.

Arte se sacudió de los brazos de quien la sostenían.

−Dejen de decidir por mí, imbéciles. –Su visión estaba borrosa, pero sabía dirigirse hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, sintió cómo unos pasos la seguían, y le abrían la puerta del taxi que se detuvo al verla en la calle.

−No deberías ir sola por ahí, Arte.

La peli violeta se subió al vehículo, ignorando lo que Dake que decía.

−Amor, sé cuidarme sola.

−Sé que eres capaz de eso, pero déjame ayudarte un poco. –El rubio entró al taxi con ella, estirando el brazo para hacer que ella pusiera la mejilla sobre el hombro del chico.

Por alguna razón, quizá el alcohol, quizá la droga, quizá el delicioso olor a playa y almizcle, Artemis comenzó a sentirse muy relajada, dejándose hacer entre los fuertes brazos de Dake, mientras él le rodeaba los hombros.

−No quiero… −susurró contra el cuello de Dake.

−¿Por qué?

Pero ella ya había caído completamente dormida.

* * *

 **¡VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

 **FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES.**

 **Estaba a punto de matarme del estrés, pero pasé todas mis materias de manera correcta:'D**

 **si me da tiempo ahora mismo hago el siguiente, se los debo uwu**

 **Gracias por esperarme, estamos a punto de comenzar a subir la montaña rusa MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**


End file.
